Dust of 'Love'
by MooNOrchiD
Summary: Edward left & Bella never jumped,she was changed, by the most unlikely person...Victoria. Bella thinks she's found new love but life will hit her in the fangs all over when she and the Cullens meet again! R&R!New title-same content! Dust of 'Lurve'...Rated T for themes and language...
1. Becoming Eternal

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I've already tried uploading this story, but it didn't get reviews. So because I like pleasing fans, I altered the plot. You have to hold out though. The Story gets complicating, but I know you'll love the knew Improved [used to be Enigma Solstice] Ishara's Binding Promise.  
**

**Oh P.S...google 'Ishara' it will give you an insight to the reason for renaming the story.  
**

**Please enjoy!  
**

**R&R  
**

* * *

**Ishara's Binding Promise  
**

* * *

**SUMMARY:**

Bella spent a long time trying to get over _Him. _With sudden and unexpected realization, she found herself again. But no matter what she knew she was destined for the immortal life. A bound was formed in the most unlikely places. Victoria, a sardonic red headed vampire changed Bella out of pity. Decades later after Bella thinks she's found love again and moves back to Forks with her new coven, her path crosses with the Cullens...again.

* * *

**Prologue**

I once said, I'd never given much thought to how I would die. Back then I was a foolish human, with little self preservation and an undying love for an immortal being. After _he _left me, I lost myself entirely, I felt like a shell, going about life like it meant nothing. I didn't realize at the time, how much I was hurting the people around me, Charlie, Renee, Jake…

It took months for my true self to rise out of the ashes. Through the friendship and love that Jacob held for me, I fought the heart ache and got over _him. _This is how I became one of the powerful beings to walk this earth…a vampire.

* * *

**Chapter One: Becoming Eternal**

I paced my room waiting for the moment when Victoria would come after me. It's been two weeks since Laurent escaped the wolves. Much had happened since then, I'd discovered Jacob's secret, I found that the hole in my heart was beginning to fill, even if it was only with the love of friendship that I received from all the wolves and Jacob, it mattered.

Jacob had been beating himself up over the fact that they let Laurent get away. He'd almost bashed his own head into a boulder after I told him that Laurent and Victoria were after me. I walked over to the window facing the eastern side of the house; I studied the darkness, knowing that one of the wolves was out there keeping watch.

I was perpetually thankful for their protection. They made sure that neither I nor Charlie was harmed by the sardonic red head. Thinking about Charlie I realized how much I had hurt him in the last few months.

I cautiously descended the stairs, avoiding a fatality on my part, I found Charlie in the living room, asleep on the sofa with papers and flyers of missing and dead hikers. I knew so much about these cases but I wasn't allowed to tell Charlie anything, for his own protection and mainly because it wasn't my secret to tell. I have been constantly reminded of my insignificance in _his_ world by _his_ absence. Remembering _him_ did hurt as much as I did before Jacob.

I came to the realization that if he had an ounce of care for me he wouldn't have left. He wouldn't have put me through that much pain. Remembering the times Edward and I spent together helped me to get over him.

I sat on the loveseat opposite Charlie and just looked at my sleeping father. I smiled when I heard him mutter, "Get over it Bella."

Ironic isn't it.

Ten minutes of staring on my part and Charlie finally awoke.

"Bella?" he grumbled.

"No, it's Peter Pan." I laughed lightly. From his expression I could tell that he hadn't heard me laugh in a while.

"Are you okay?" he sat up rubbing his eyes.

I leaned forward putting my elbows on my knees and resting my chin in my hands and sighed "I'm great dad. And I'm…Sorry for what I put you through. I hate myself for doing that to you and mom."

"Well a break up is always hard on a teenage girl, I think." He said dubiously.

I laughed again, "And all this time I thought I was middle aged, guess mom was wrong. So how have you been dad?"

He grinned, "Kind of worrying about you and these cases."

"Don't worry. I'm fine and you'll find something soon." I hope not I added mentally.

He nodded, "So Jake…"

"No, dad we are only friends. I love him like brother."

Charlie looked confused, "But…"

"You're wondering how I got over Edward when I was so clearly in love? Well I figured something out, no use me wasting my time loving someone who will never love me back." And I can't believe I just said that to my father but hell.

"Right. Jake is too young for you anyways." Charlie chuckled and began reading through the papers again. I took that as my cue to leave. I give Charlie a peck on the cheek, seeing his surprise, and wished him a good night.

I can't say I slept well that night, I dreamt Victoria. Seeing that she was so evasive to the wolves I decided to take matters into my own hands, I used Charlie's resources to find the pattern of the kills. Every time Victoria was near Forks, several hikers would go missing or ended up dead, in a generalized area. I planned to confront her. Not the best thing I ever did but I don't regret it.

* * *

It was a sunny Sunday, not many of those in Forks. Charlie had gone fishing with Billy and Harry so I decided to go for a hike, in full intention of finding Victoria. I knew she wanted me dead, better she have me here instead of near Charlie. I had a plan to survive though; I just prayed that it would work.

I walked into the meadow, and waited. _She has to come_, I thought as I sat and waited.

Thirty minutes later, the snapping of a branch caught my attention. I quickly stood and inspected the forest surrounding the meadow. The sun was still out.

Her beautiful flame red hair contrasted with the green everywhere.

She emerged with a sinister smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile too.

"Victoria…"I said happily, which confused her.

"Hello, Bella." Said Laurent as he emerged from behind a very confused Victoria.

"Nice to see you again Laurent."

"Stupid girl, don't you know what is about to happen to you?" Victoria sneered.

"I don't think you want to waste your energy on me. He left me Victoria. If he cared for me he wouldn't have left me." I blurted out when I saw her crouch.

She quickly straightened her stance, "HE WHAT?" she screamed loudly.

I closed my eyes but opened it quickly, "He doesn't…love me."

She screamed again this time hitting a conifer.

"Calm yourself Victoria, I told you this." Laurent said warily.

"I thought you just wanted to protect your ridiculous new coven and the human spawn." She thrashed.

"Hey, not nice. You were once human too." I pouted.

She quickly turned to me, slowly approaching. Her expression was different. I saw a small bit of remorse in her eyes.

"You are right. So I know what you feel. We have both lost the ones we love." She smiled.

"That's the thing, you have to learn to love others."

"Right again human. I just wish that all my work hadn't been in vain. I was going to destroy the very evidence of your existence, right after torturing you beyond your comprehension. But now I see it's futile. Edward is the one I should go after." She paced.

"Wait, you aren't going to kill me?" I asked frantically, listening to her speech.

She shrugged, "It's no use. Besides I am a woman, and I know what heart ache and betrayal feels like. I like revenge more."

"Wow, thanks. So you don't want revenge on me?"

"Edward should suffer for causing both you and I so much pain."

"Sounds like a plan. How can I help?" I joked. Yeah I was joking with the sadistic demon that wanted me dead only a few seconds ago.

"I'm going to turn you Bella." She smiled defiantly.

I was shocked, yes and excited. I had wanted to be turned, but by Edward. But I was going to take what the universe gave me.

Victoria edged closer to me, still smiling.

"Victoria, wait." Laurent cautioned pulling her arm.

"What?" she sneered at him.

"Make this one count." He instructed to me and not her.

I figured out what he was saying and frowned.

"I have to let my dad think I'm dead or he'll kill himself looking for me. Or maybe…" I smiled.

* * *

That afternoon I made the decision. To join the one who once hunted me, to get back at the one that held my heart in a tourniquet for too long. Through long discussions, I finally convinced Charlie to let me move back to Florida, only I wasn't going there for long. I said my goodbyes to Jake, making him know that I was going to become a vampire. He wasn't too please, but he let me be. Surprisingly so, I guess he was more preoccupied with Angela at the moment. Explanation: he imprinted on her an afternoon while she was visiting me in Forks.

My plan was long term, and I hoped to see Jake soon. Maybe in a decade or so.

I lived with Renee for about a month; while planning with Victoria, after finishing high school I told my mom that I was holding off college until a year or so. The plan was simple, pretend that I was going on a road trip with a close friend (Victoria), send photoshop-ed pictures to both Charlie and Renee (removing the red eyes and paleness), become an immortal and never see either parent again.

And it worked. After five years they had given up on their now rebellious daughter. Renee and Phil had another child two years after I turned. So now I have a little brother, named Gabriel. I was sad that I never had the chance to meet him but this was consequences of my choice. Charlie had remarried as well. Another officer at the FPD. She had kids so it filled the gap that I left.

After my transformation, Victoria and I went to Seattle. She had some mess to clean up in the area. We had to evade Edward a lot, he was tracking her. I don't know why he would care, I didn't anymore. Victoria eliminated the extra vampires from the army that she was building, leaving a few to roam after she explained the rules (under my instructions) to them. She told Riley the truth, thinking he'd forget and roam on his own, but he followed us. Bree and Fred followed as well, they had grown attached to each other and me.

Laurent went back to Denali, advising us to visit as well.

After a decade of my new coven and I practicing the 'vegetarian diet' we grew accustomed to it. Bree was a natural. It was much harder for Fred and I. I'd slipped up in the first year of my new life. I killed about ten people with the new born thirst ruling me but eventually my coven mastered it.

This was my new life, my new family.

Victoria, Riley, Bree and Fred, my new siblings. I cared for them deeply. Fred reminded me of Jacob, carefree and funny, Bree was gentle and compassionate, and Riley was the brains behind our muscles, while Victoria and I lead them like mothers. Victoria left most of the work to me, she was still hurting from the loss of James, so much so that she had given up on her revenge scheme against Edward, who appeared to have fallen off the map. With Fred cloaking us it was easier to avoid confrontation with other vampires, therefore, Edward couldn't find us.

Two decades later, Victoria gave up. Her heart was torn from her and she refused to live without him. We begged her to reconsider but we cared too much for her to let her suffer any further. I killed her quickly after we all said our goodbyes.

Shortly after Victoria's death, my coven and I visited Laurent to inform him of the sad news.

The Denali Coven was welcoming and thankfully the Cullens were not there.

* * *

"The Cullens were here recently. They would be surprised to know that you are a vampire now Bella, even after all the measures they took to prevent it." Eleazer said as we walked along the path leading back to the house.

"I'd prefer you not tell them, it's none of their business anymore and its Marie now." I explained solemnly as I walked through the door.

"As you wish Marie. So your covens talents are what you are interested in?" he asked.

I nodded and sat beside Bree and Fred on a sofa.

"You, Marie are a shield as well as Fred. But you're talents are much different. Fred you have the ability to repel and Marie's shield is basically a mental one. So I suppose that's how we are able to look directly at Fred at this moment. You cancel each other out in a sense."

I smiled at Eleazer, he didn't know much about shields, I didn't tell him all I knew about Fred and my own talent. It was Riley who figured it out.

We knew that we were both shields, and we knew of the limits. My shield was like an illusion, manifesting itself into a physical block, like a force field, I rarely used this talent though, with Fred we rarely found combat with others of our species.

"So there is no other talent in my Coven?" I asked curiously.

"Unfortunately no. but your coven is strong, seeing that you have only been together twenty years."

"It's been twenty years already?" Bree exclaimed.

I laughed as I hugged her tightly, "Yes my darling it has."

"You remind me of Esme, Marie." Said Carmen as she smiled brightly at me.

"She is a lot like our mother." Fred said smiling at me intently.

"You know of the Cullens as well?" Eleazer asked a little concerned.

"Yes, Marie told us everything. They sound wonderful. I hope to meet them soon. Well, all except…Edward." Fred crinkled his nose.

I laughed brightly at his antics, "Behave Fred, that's not a nice thing to say to close friends if theirs."

Carmen's frown caught my attention but I ignored it.

"I am happy to hear of Laurent and Irina's marriage, wish them congratulations when they return. You should hold off telling him about Victoria. We will leave now." I said as I stood.

Fred and Bree followed my lead.

"Riley, time to go!" I said loud enough so that he would hear me from the third story of the Denali manor.

Riley was down the stairs in seconds, he frowned, "I…don't want to go yet."

I saw Tanya smile just a bit and realized what had happened.

I ran over to Riley and give him the biggest hug I could. He had fallen for Tanya, who could blame him; he had been hurting since Victoria's death even though he knew he never really loved her.

I held Riley tight as he hugged me back, "I am happy for you. So very happy for you." I released him and felt the choking that meant I wanted to cry.

Riley held both my hands and smiled, "Don't count your chickens just yet Bella Marie. So you aren't mad?"

I hit him over the head, "Why would I be?" I let his hands fall and walked towards Tanya, who looked worried. While Bree and Fred said their good bye I had a warning for Tanya.

I hugged her tightly, "Быть хорошо для него. Если вы этого не сделаете, я найти вас. Спасибо вам, сестра."

[Translation: Be good to him. If you don't, I'll find you. Thank you, sister.]

Tanya laughed, "I heed your warning. I will. Be safe Marie."

I released her to allow Bree and Fred access. Fred bear hugged her, reminding me of Emmett, while Bree refused to let her go. After prying Bree away from Tanya and Riley, we left.

Eleazer had given us a vehicle for human appearances. It was difficult for us to acquire money for the first five years of our new existence. We'd done some unethical things trying to get finances to keep up human appearances, eventually we gave up on the endeavor. But Eleazer was generous and we were not proud, he aided me in making some great investments, which landed us in piles of money. But we rarely used it. We left it to accumulate. With Riley in Alaska, Bree and Fred always together, I had time on my own to make extra bucks. I usually hunted on my own as well. It gave me time to think and to spy on my previous family. They were doing well so I rarely went to Florida or Forks.

* * *

_**August 2028, MA**_

The smell of human blood and an unknown vampire made my head snap around. This couldn't be Bree or Fred, they knew this risk of revealing us.

Bree was currently pretending to be a high school student, Fred and I were college students at Dartmouth, great students at that. It wasn't difficult to Travel from Ottawa, Canada, to the college. And Ottawa gave great coverage for us.

I had just come from one of my evening classes, Fred was supposed to be with Bree, and he had just called.

Another vampire in this area could cause problems, and I didn't mind protecting some humans.

I carefully followed the scent of blood down an alley and into a natural park.

It wasn't difficult tracking our kind, the only thing you should worry about is them turning on you.

I ran behind the scent for about a minute, and then the scent stopped.

I stood still in the opening of the small forested area and listened carefully.

"I'm not here to fight. You are on my territory." I proclaimed turning and looking up to the trees.

The full moon light aided my sight. The man jumped casually out of the tree with the limb body of the human he had just killed in his arms.

He carelessly tossed the body aside and approached me, "Your territory eh? Little girl, you don't know who you're dealing with."

"Why would you think I'm a little girl?" I bluffed, I was young but I was still strong.

"You smell young." He smirked.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I smiled brightly, trying to sway him and it worked.

He looked stunned for a few seconds but then he smirked again. Cocky much [?].

"You should, darling." He approached me.

His short golden curls glistened in the moonlight while his ruby eyes stared at my intensely. He was as muscular as Emmett and I had a feeling he was just as strong. I felt a small sting at my shield, realizing that he had a mental power, I pushed my shield out a little, warning him.

I stretched out a hand, "My name is Bella Marie, either one will work."

He looked at my hand curiously but took it anyways. The contact between us stung my skin; it was a familiar sensation, only it felt much more intense.

He stepped closer to me, still holding tightly to my hand, "_I'm Daniel_, Bella." And he smiled a break taking smile that would have made me blush if I were human.

I grinned like an idiot, not even bothering with the meaning behind the red eyes.

"We should dispose of the human properly, I have a reputation to uphold in these parts." I smiled pulling my hand away gently and walking over to the fallen human.

"We? I like the sound of that." He said walking up to stand a foot behind me.

I examined the man, "A pimp?"

"Yes, that's why I choose him. See I do still have some humanity left in me, child of Carlisle."

I spun around to look at him, "You know Carlisle?"

"Very well, we lived together in Italy for some time. So how is dear Carlisle?" he smiled brightly.

"I wouldn't know. I last saw him while I was still human. I follow his diet not him. I have my own coven nearby though. Would you like to meet my family?"

"He revealed himself to you while you were human?" Daniel looked mad.

"No. His son did, and I figured it out, no one told me. But it doesn't matter now anyways." I turned back to the dead body. I pulled out a lighter from my purse and set fire to the corpse.

"His son? You mean that prick, Edward? Are you his mate?" Daniel asked, I didn't have to see his face to know that he was saddened by the thought.

"No I am not. I thought I was, as a human, but then he left me. So I found other means of becoming eternal." I winked at Daniel, who grinned in return.

"Now, shall we visit your coven now?" Daniel asked politely.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_**And there you have it. SO tell me was the idea worth the risk of me re-publishing it?**_

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Love: Past and Future

**A/N: And the second chapter. I didn't make any changes here. But I'll be uploading the other chapter in a few.**

* * *

**Chapter two—Love future and past**

Finding love again was never on my to-do list. I strongly believed that my heart had fallen into a coma, refusing to entirely love someone again. But then I found Daniel, a strong headed 900 years old vampire, give or take a few years.

After that fateful evening in Massachusetts, Daniel and I went back to my small cottage in Ottawa, Canada. Bree and Fred were initially annoyed but eventually understood why I opened myself and them up to a complete stranger.

That night, I cautiously unlocked the door and led Daniel into the small living room.

"It's quite beautiful." He commented as he examined the interior.

I heard Bree and Fred enter the room, "Bella…" Fred said slowly and carefully.

"I text-ed you saying that I was coming home with a new friend." I smiled callously at Fred.

"Yeah, but we thought you were talking about a human friend. Like all those other _human_ friends you tend to pick up out of nowhere." Bree challenged.

I turned to Daniel to see him raise an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged, "What? You never tried sex with a human? It's quite fun?" I taunted him and winked.

He frowned, "It is also dangerous for the humans, is it not?"

"You're concerned about the well being of humans? Yet your eyes tell a different story." Fred said observing Daniel.

"I may feed on humans occasionally, but that is out of Leisure. I have practiced the Cullen diet and I find it quite fascinating."

"'Out of leisure'? You're killing people!" Bree shouted. She always got riled up when it came to debating the importance of a human life.

"Drug dealers, pimps, abusers, rapists, stalkers, murderers…they hurt more people than I do, they are the ones I feed on!" Daniel challenged tiny Bree with a snarl.

I snarled at him, "Back off!"

He stopped immediately and bowed, "My apologies milady."

I waved him off, "Whatever, if you want to challenge my family, good luck." I walked over to the sofa and threw my back on the ground. I wasn't tired but I needed a bath and to just lie still for a good hour.

"Where are you going?" Fred asked with a growl.

"I need a shower."

"Oh no, you brought him home you take care of him." Fred said lifting me off the ground and throwing me towards Daniel, who easily caught me.

I huffed out my protest but Fred and Bree had already retreated to God knows where.

"I like him…"Daniel said smiling down at me.

"Yeah, I kind of do too." I grinned brightly.

Daniel and I stared into each others eyes for a minute, until I cleared my throat.

"Are you going to put me down now?" I asked a bit annoyed.

He chuckled wholeheartedly but set me down gently. I stepped a foot away from him. He was tall, two heads over me, but I was comforted by that.

"I know this might seem forced and hurried, but do you mind if I follow you and your _family_?" he asked carefully.

"Why follow us when you can join us? But there are rules…" I turned serious.

"I'm listening." he folded his arms trying to look like he wasn't looking down my blouse.

Being naughty little me, I folded my arms under my bust to push them up a bit. I found pleasure in the way his eyes bulged.

"One: no feeding on humans, period! Two: no real fighting with my kids, I mean it. Three: We need to know your history. Four: are there any enemies we should look out for? And finally five: what are your abilities?"

He smiled, "One: I've been feeding on animals since I heard of the possibility, I'm what you call an omnivore. But, I'll stick with the diet. Two: kids? Three: I was a Volturi guard but Aro found my talents latent and useless. Four: I have many enemies, but I can take care of them and protect you with my hands tied behind my back. And finally five: I have the ability to see someone's past, the events that lead up to their situation the moment I met them. Which leads me to ask, how is it that I don't see anything from you or your family's past?"

I couldn't help smiling when I heard the "protect you' bit of his speech.

He reached forward and played with a strand of my hair, I swatted his hands, "Please we just met, don't think you'll get in my pants that easily. And to answer your question I'm a shield and if there's something from my past that you need to know, ask me politely." I instructed as we walked towards the sofa and sat.

I grew wary of Daniel's questions, so I just lifted my shield to allow him access to my past. Thankfully my memory of Edward was foggy; unfortunately all my sexual adventures with other vampires and some humans were open for scrutiny. But Daniel didn't judge me. And the memories he got from my human life, the ones of me and Edward infuriated him. It took me a good hour to calm him down; he was willing to hunt Edward to another planet to make him suffer. But something in my memory stopped him. I guess it was the fact that I was over those memories, I never regretted them but they are where they should be, in my past.

* * *

Daniel stayed with us, and held up the diet well, until after Fred and I graduated from College and Bree graduated, as valedictorian, from high school. I acquired a doctorate in Pediatrics while Fred studied under the natural sciences, acquiring several masters and a doctorate in Biotechnology. He claimed that he wanted to find ways to make our lives easier. He aimed to find ways to make us go into the sun without sparkling like fairies.

Several years passed and people were beginning to notice us, so we had to leave, again. Fred's research was getting breakthroughs, while I witnessed the growth of my patients. I was privileged to know them as children but the moment they hit puberty, I headed for the hills.

My relationship with Daniel was perfect. If this was the meaning of a mated pair, I finally understood why Victoria couldn't live without James and how Bree and Fred found it difficult to attend different schools. Daniel was always by to me, he gave me space but who needed it when getting frisky in my hospital office was so much fun.

When Fred told me where we were moving to, I have to say I was surprisingly excited. I hadn't seen Forks in decades. Charlie had passed a few years back; I had to tie myself to a tree to not run to Forks when I heard. I had lost touch with the wolves after the first decade of my turn. Even though I had visited them to prove that I would not harm humans. Jacob and Angela had recently married at the time and she was expecting. But that was over four decades ago. I didn't know what to expect when I got there, I had to renew my own treaty with the wolves, I didn't exactly fall under Carlisle's since I wasn't a part of his family, anymore. I had wanted to go look for Alice once, but I stopped myself.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Bree asked warily.

We had been driving for hours. We decided upon a road trip across the country but by the time we reached Chicago, we took a plane to Seattle and then drove to Forks.

"Look, there's the sign." I pointed to the sign signaling the entrance to Forks. It was noticeable even though it was covered by over grown shrubs and it was only dawn.

Daniel sighed, "It looks the same way in your memory."

I smiled, "The house is out of town though. So we have more driving." I looked to the backseat to see Bree resting her head on Fred's shoulder. She frowned at me, showing her annoyance.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked her concerned.

"I have to go through high school again. It's depressing."

"Yeah, but Fred will be with you this time." I winked at her, which lightened her mood.

I felt Daniel's gaze on my face, "Keep your eyes on the road love." I said as I look out the passenger side window.

"You sure you want to do this? There's a high chance that we will find the Cullens here."

"I would like to see them again. I know you'll like them." I said looking intently at him.

"I just hope I can't control my anger if I see _him."_

I laughed lightly and rubbed his muscular arm, "You know you don't have to be jealous right?"

"I know." He said urgently causing Fred to snicker.

We finally made it to our new house, a modern styled double story home. The ground level had an open floor plan with living room, dining room and kitchen and a laundry in the back. The upper level held the two large master suites. Each room contained elegant bathrooms and large closets. If I were to run into Alice I knew she would be proud of my improved shopping skills.

Bree pulled Fred up to their new bedroom, while Daniel and I unloaded the luggage. Most of our belonging was still on their way, mostly clothes. We only had one car, the one Eleazer had given us, a vintage Land Rover and I had a feeling that we would need to get another soon.

The unpacking took about fifteen minutes and soon we were exploring the environment around the house. This is when I noticed that the house was fairly close to the river, like the Cullen house only on the other side.

"Ew, what is that smell?" Bree complained as we ran towards La Push.

"It's the wolf scent; we're close to the treaty line." I answered as we ran.

As the smell grew concentrated I slowed my advance, "Guys stop here."

Everyone stopped as I studied the air.

"What now?" Fred asked nervously.

I didn't answer instead I waited for the heartbeat to get closer.

I heard the sounds of feet thumping against the ground and then a growl.

I smiled, "Jacob!" I proclaimed as I saw the large brown wolf emerge with a smaller gray wolf on his flank.

The brown wolf huffed, but I saw the excitement in his eyes.

Jacob retreated behind a large evergreen, probably to phase.

He came out smiling with shorts on. He hadn't changed one bit.

"How are you still so young?" I laughed as I ran forward and threw myself on him.

He grunted, "Ow Bella. Well there's no need for me to age, Since Angela doesn't."

"What?" I said letting him go to study him.

"She's…well, I'll let her tell you. So is this the amazing new family you told me about?" he studied the group of vampires behind me.

I pulled at his arm, dragging him towards my family, "Always the forceful Bella."

I stopped in front of Bree and Fred, who were both smiling, "These are my children, Bree and Fred."

"Your children? You turned them?" Jacob asked surprised.

"No, Victoria did. But I see them as mine." I smiled at him.

"Right…" Jake eyed Daniel.

I walked over happily to Daniel and held his hand. He beamed down at me.

"And this is Daniel, my mate." I smiled brightly.

When I didn't hear a response from Jake I turned back to him, finding his eyes and mouth wide open.

"What?" I asked confused and annoyed.

"I'm just surprised. When did you too meet?" he asked, I knew he wanted to say something else but he refused.

"About thirty years ago." I frowned.

"Oh, that's nice." Jake said shifting on his feet.

Daniel chuckled lightly, "It's nice to meet you Jacob. Bella has said a lot of great things about you."

"Aha, wish I could say the same." Jake glared at me.

I had completely forgotten the other wolf, but it growled so my attention was drawn to hit.

Bree was approaching it with a bright smile, she had her hand outstretched.

"Hi, I'm Bree." She continued to approach.

"Bree!" both Daniel and I shouted.

"Hey shortie, I wouldn't push Leah. She's only comfortable around the Cullens." Jake said burying his hands in his pants pocket.

Bree turned to look at Jake, "But I'm not dangerous. I like animals."

"But yet you eat them." Fred commented.

"I do not _eat _them. I drink from them. And I don't think I want to drink from you guys, you smell strange." Bree said touching the tip of her nose.

Leah huffed.

"I'm guessing we smell _strange _to you too." Fred contemplated studying Leah from afar.

I rolled my eyes, "Fred stop looking at her like you want to dissect her."

Leah looked between us.

"I don't want to dissect her. I want to study her. She seems intriguing."

"Why?" I asked finding his line of logic interesting.

"From what you told me and the information I gathered from most shifters that form a pack, females don't phase. But yet we have this marvelous being in front of us. I can tell that she is very graceful and agile. She would win in any fight, if she knew how to handle her wolf form well." Fred rubbed his chin.

"That is intriguing. Maybe she evolved further than the males in her pack…"

"Leah would like for you two to stop that." Jake said warily.

"Sorry" both Fred and I mumbled.

Leah huffed.

"So the Cullens are back." Daniel asked casually.

Jake looked at him through narrowed eyes, "Yes. For about a year. Does it matter?"

"Actually it does. Carlisle is an old friend; I'd like to see him." Daniel smiled politely.

"And that would mean we will have to go over our territory and treaty line again." I said sadly.

"Speaking of which, I hope all the members in your coven knows the rules."

I nodded, "I've warned them countless times that if they mess up, and I'll hand them over to you."

"Yeah, she uses that threat every time I speak out of line." Fred mumbled.

"That's because it's the only way to scare you." I challenged.

"You know, you remind me of the mommy vampire, Esme. Who would've thought that Bella would become such a bad-ass mommy?"

"You seem to be close with the Cullens?" Daniel asked pryingly.

"The Cullens and the wolves have a stronger relationship now." Jake said with hidden meaning.

Daniel just smiled.

"So if that's all we have to go now. We have school in an hour." I smiled and hugged Jake another time.

* * *

**Love is...complicating...i hope you didn't mind my pairing of Bella and Daniel...and don't worry...:(...this is a E/B love story...(-_-*)...it hurts to write this that way. but I see most [Ok ALL] twilight fans like E and B together...forever...whatever...Please review!  
**


	3. What of love?

**CHAPTER 3: What of love?**

I stood in front of the foot length mirror examining myself as I brushed through my hair, which I braided to the side. I dressed simple for the first day, dark washed ripped skinny jeans, dark green long sleeved blouse and a pair of black six inch heel stilettos, accessorized with a silver chain with emerald pendant that Daniel had giving me, a diamond bracelet from Bree and simple diamond studs.

Daniel entered the room sighing happily, "You look beautiful, as always."

"As do you my love." I studied him in the mirror. We matched. Something about this made my heart sting remembering an old memory. He wore a dark green t-shirt, faded jeans and combat boots.

He hugged me from behind as we studied each other in the mirror. I looked at our intertwined fingers, noticing nothing. Even though we had been together for so long we still weren't what I wanted us to be, married. I'd expected Daniel to see how important marrying him was to me but he never did.

I pulled myself away from him and twirled, "So, do I look like a typical high school junior?"

"You could never be typical." He smiled.

"But do I look age appropriate for a junior?"

He shook his head.

"Dammit. Disadvantage of being turned at 19." I groaned and stared out the window.

"You're complaining? I was turned at 23 and now here I go trying to be 17. How many people do you think will actually believe that?" he chuckled lightly.

"Fred will make sure no one pays much attention to us. I should warn you though, it's a jungle out there." I grabbed our bags and coats and walked over to him.

"UGH! Tell me about it. If another hormonal teen douche bag makes his _move_ on me again, I swear, I well rip his lungs out." Bree declared as she entered the room, with Fred following in tow.

"Don't worry I'll be there to protect you." Fred smiled brightly.

"You'll be too busy beating off the females." Bree grunted.

"Bree…What's on your head?" Daniel asked humorously.

"A wig, duh!" she said nonchalantly grabbing a brush and pulling it through the long straight blonde wig.

"I know that. But why?" Daniel chuckled.

"I'm supposed to be your younger sister dummy. This was the only way to make it believable. Besides, I've always wanted to be blonde." She grinned at us.

"But, I love your hair…" Fred pouted.

"Of course you do babe." Bree said patting his cheek.

"You look nice sweetie. But then again you can pull off purple hair." I smiled at her.

"Thanks Marie."

"Let's go guys. We're going to be late." Daniel proclaimed looking at his watch.

Not long after and we were on our way to school.

"Before we get there, we have to get our story straight. Daniel and Bree are siblings; no one will ask your history. But just in case, your parents died in a house fire. You two lived with some family in Portland up until now. You moved because you wanted to feel independent. Fred you're my twin brother, we were abandoned, we grew up in the South Haven Rec. centre in New York. This move is a part of our probation to see how we'll handle ourselves when we 'age out'. We all met in Seattle and decided to move here together. Daniel and Bree, your surname is Sanders and Fred, ours is…Athens?" I said while going through our papers, that Fred had prepared.

Fred chuckled, "Yep."

"Why 'Athens'?" I asked glancing at him from the front seat of the car.

"It sounds cool. Oh and did you see your new name?" he snickered.

I widened my eyes as I looked back in the folder, "Gabriella? What's wrong with Marie or Isabella?"

"People might know you by those names. It's safer to just change your name entirely. And we can call you 'Ella' its short for both Isabella and Gabriella." He explained quickly.

"Makes sense." Bree agreed with him.

"Fine. Gabriella Athens it is. It's a new school year so not many people will pay much attention to us. Oh, avoid contact with humans. If they begin to pry give short quick answers. And please, I can't stress this enough, there will be massive temptations. So please, I implore you, be careful." I looked to Daniel. This was his first time that I know of, where he would be completely exposed to humans.

But he smirked, "Isabella, you forget, I've been alive for a long time. And in that time I've had to be around humans, constantly. I can hold my own, darling."

"Okay." I nodded.

"We're here!" Bree shouted as Daniel pulled into the parking lot. Not many students were here yet. Not that I paid much attention. Blocking out the humans presence was the first step to avoid killing them.

"WOW! It actually changed." I said surprised as I examined the school.

Most of the buildings were large and had high windows and looked modern. I was happy that the donations I made to the school were put to good used. The only colonial looking building had a sign in front saying 'Library'.

"It most definitely did." Daniel whistled, probably remembering the older school from my memories that he had accessed.

"Not what I expected. This looks more like a city cooperation than a small town school." Fred said studying the buildings.

"Are we at the right place?" Bree asked but nodded when she saw the sign.

"The admin office is in that building. Let's go." I said walking toward the smaller white building.

We entered the building, which was scented with lavender and grape air refreshers, and walked over to the information desk.

There were only a few humans in here, they all stared at us. I heard all their heart rates increase rapidly.

I walked over to the desk, where a young man who looked about 20 stood, "Hi, I'm Gabriella Athens. We're the new students here." I said politely at him.

He wasn't done staring just yet. It took him too long to respond, which aggravated me, I slammed my hands on the counter, "Any time now!"

Bree giggled behind me, while Daniel rubbed my shoulders trying to calm me.

The young human glanced at Daniel and frowned, "Oh…um…Athens and Sanders…right. Hold on while I get your schedules off the computer." He hurried off towards the back of the small room.

"How many classes did you put us together in?" I asked Fred. He had hacked into the school system, which was poorly secured by the way, and arranged our schedules but he refused to print them out.

"Not many. You and Bree are in a lot of classes together."

"What? I'm a freshman." Bree squeaked.

"No, you're an advanced student. So I put you as a junior." Fred shrugged.

"Aw, that's adorable. You wanted her with you." I cooed.

Bree held onto his hands and he grinned like a moron.

*SMH*

The youngster came back and handed me some papers, "Here" he said.

Shameful, why weren't teens respectful to their elders anymore. Oh wait, I look younger than him. But still, it's rude to react that way to a lady.

"Thank you." I said with no emotion.

I abruptly turned and walked away.

"Bye Philip!" Bree chirped and waved goodbye to the human, who stuttered his reply.

"How do you know his name?" I asked Bree as we walked back to the car.

"It was on his badge." Bree looked disappointed.

I shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me.", "So what's our schedules like." I said as I began scanning the pages.

"Bree and I have chem. and English Lit together, then lunch, and then a period of Geography with Daniel and Biology with Fred and then gym, everyone's supposed to be there. Fred and Daniel have all their classes together. After lunch, Bree you will have history." I said handing their schedules over to them.

"Didn't we have to get slips for the teachers' signatures?" Bree asked as she collected her schedule.

"Not anymore. That's an obsolete system." Fred said idly.

"Oh." Both Bree and I said.

The bell rang soon after so we all went to our respectful classes.

Bree and I hooked arms and practically skipped to class.

"There…was a hole, in the middle of the ground, the prettiest hole, that you ever did see…" Bree began to sing.

The humans stared at us, as usual. But they immediately went back to greeting each other and talking about their summers, with little curious glances at us.

We entered the class, and like in every classic high school movie, the room went silent. A light gasp from the back of the room caught my attention. I stared into the surprised _black_ eyes and smiled.

Alice.

She hadn't changed. But I expected that. Her eyes were filled with confusion and regret. I knew the reasons behind those emotions. She was confused as to way I was a vampire and regret, for leaving me.

Bree caught the exchange and began pulling me to the back to two available seats. She shoved me into the seat beside Alice and sat in front of her.

"Be—lla?" Alice whispered not looking at me.

"Hello Alice. You smell nice" I smiled as I said quietly so only she and Bree could hear but kept my head forward. She did. As a human I never noticed. She smelled like cinnamon and vanilla.

The teacher entered immediately, she huffed as she saw the class, "Good morning."

Not many of her students answered and I heard her grumble, "Nasty little bastards."

I held back my giggle; Bree on the other hand couldn't control herself.

The teacher turned around immediately, "Oh new students?" she smiled but I knew that she wanted to choke on her duster, "Well stand and introduce yourselves."

I reluctantly stood, holding a fake smile. Bree introduced herself quickly and then glanced over her shoulder.

"Hey, Gabriella Athens. Pleased to meet you all." I lied diligently and quickly sat back down.

After her futile attempt to embarrass both Bree and I, the teacher, who called herself, Ms. Newton (Why am I not surprised), went back to her lesson. I'll give her this much, she knew her chemistry. Alice hadn't said much during chemistry, dealing with the shock I suppose. She stood quickly and left the class when the period ended.

English literature was, like Chem, mind-numbing. And soon lunch came.

Daniel and Fred were at the door waiting for us as we exited the classroom.

"How was it?" I asked Daniel who looked already traumatized.

"The classes were fine…I think…I was just sexually assaulted" He gazed off into nothing and shuddered.

"What?" I almost shouted, "Which of these pathetic little twats thought it necessary to touch you?" I growled. Everyone stared at us as we walked down the hall but I doubt any heard my growl.

Fred began to laugh hysterically. Daniel glared angrily at him.

"It…wasn't…a…girl." Fred tried to explain. Daniel immediately held him in a head lock.

"NOT A WORD!" He snarled.

"It…ow…was…our teacher. Mr. Bonner. Geo teacher." Fred tried to get out of the lock. I knew that Daniel wasn't hurting him but my motherly instinct got the best of me.

"Let. Him. Go!" I snarled.

Daniel immediately obeyed and frowned dejectedly.

"Bonner?" Bree asked and immediately went into hysterics.

"Rhymes with Boner! Ok. Ok. I'm done." Fred rushed out the words when he saw Daniel's expression.

I giggled besides myself, "What exactly did he do?"

"Rubbed his shoulders and said 'Wow. You are so muscular'" Fred said imitating a female voice when he repeated what 'Boner' said.

I paused and before I knew it I was laughing hysterically. People were already staring so getting carried away didn't matter.

Wait! People were staring…

"Fred! You didn't cover us?" I said as a whisper so only my coven heard me.

He shrugged, "I didn't think I needed to. People stare no matter what. And I didn't want people hurling all over the corridor."

I should explain. Like Eleazer said before, Fred is a shield, only with his, if anyone tries to look at him, they begin to feel…nauseous. I can negate it but most times I just ignore it. I don't like humans staring at me.

"I think you should. The Cullens are here." Daniel said quietly narrowing his eyes as he casually sniffed the air.

"Yeah, I smelt it this moment we pulled into the lot. And one of them is in our chem. Class." Bree said. She was like our little bloodhound. She could catch or follow a scent anywhere, except in water.

"Don't worry. I've had my shield over you guys all day."

"Oh right. The mind reader could be prowling about." Fred snickered.

We entered the cafeteria casually and made our way to the counter.

"What'll it be kids? Oh, new kids. Hey Mavis. New kids!" the lunch lady shouted to another, who walked forward.

"Waaah. Welcome to Forks chi'ren. Wah can I get ya?" said Mavis in a somewhat diluted forged Trinidadian accent.

"OOOOh…I love your accent. Trinie, right?" Bree bounced happily.

I gripped her arm to silence her.

"Yes dahling." Mavis smiled brightly.

Oh, gold tooth.

"Three slices of pizza. A veggie salad and three bottles of juice. Make it fit on two trays." I said quickly.

"Wah flavor juice you want?"

"Surprise me." I smiled. Mavis eyes widened and she hurried off to get my order.

"You smelt that?" Fred whispered looking at Mavis.

"Yeah…she's not human. That scent is familiar though." I said narrowing my eyes at Mavis's back.

Mavis came back with two trays and handed it to us quickly.

I paid her, thanked her and we hurried away.

I scanned the room and found an available table. It was sectioned off, like at a diner, and beside a glass wall. And it was separated from most of the other tables.

Swanky for a cafeteria.

We occupied the seat and casually went into conversation. Fred sat closely beside Bree mumbling about how wrong his history teacher explained the cold wars.

Daniel sat beside me with his hand around my waist. I braced closer to him and sighed.

"So other than being violated, what happened so far?" I asked him quietly as I gazed out the window.

"People, mostly girls, asked about my _past_. Some were brave enough to ask if I was single." He chuckled and kissed my hair.

"Oh?"

"Yes. And I prudently told them that I was in love with the most remarkable being on this earth." He cooed.

I snickered, "Aw. You didn't even give them a chance."

"Did you give any a chance?" he teased.

"Nope. I turned down the external noise volume in my dome." I said direly.

"You can do that with your shield?" He asked surprised that I never mentioned it.

"No." I giggled as he poked me in the side.

"You are a dangerous liar." He said and kissed my neck tenderly.

"EW! PDA!" Bree groaned but smiled.

Daniel stuck his tongue out at his.

"Oh my…Bella?" I heard someone say from behind me.

I turned to see Rosalie, who I supposed said that, and Emmett, with Alice and Jasper standing beside them.

I hesitantly looked around to see if _he_ was with them. But I saw no copperhead.

"Me? No, sorry. My name is Gabriella." I said trying to make them get the hint. I couldn't let people know the truth. They of all people should have known this.

"What?" Rosalie asked looking both confused and irritated.

"My name is not Bella. It's Gabriella. Do we know each other?" I cocked my head to the side.

Daniel sighed beside me, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose, "You are a _very_ dangerous liar…"

I elbowed him in the side.

"Oh. Nice to meet you. You just look like someone we know." Emmett smirked.

Well at least he got the drift. Rose, Jasper and Alice looked at him like he'd just fallen off the moon.

"How about we meet up after school?"Bree chirped.

"Why not now?" Alice asked evidently irritated.

"After school!" I said firmly.

She looked surprised by my tone but she nodded and they walked over to their seat.

They sat two tables away from ours.

"You sure you want to wait until this afternoon?" Daniel asked putting his hands back around my waist. I was still looking at the Cullens, so I saw their eyes widen just a bit. Jasper expression confused me the most; he looked even more pained than usual.

"Babe?" Daniel said trying to get my attention again.

I looked back to him and smiled, "Of course. I want to see Esme."

He smiled dazzlingly and kissed me. Like every other time he had kissed me I got carried away. He pulled away too soon making me groan angrily.

**[Italics= Things the Cullens say from their table]**

"_Guess she moved on." Rosalie sneered._

"_Guess she did…" Jasper said inaudibly._

"_Where the hell is Edward?" Emmett growled as he scanned the room._

"_Why should we care?" Rosalie said irately._

"_That _Daniel_ guy's got his hands all over Bella." Emmett challenged._

"_So you think _Edward_ would care. The bastard left her here, thinking that would protect her from this cursed world but she still got dragged into it! We should have never left, this would have never happened to her." Rosalie's words were rushed._

I looked deeply at Rosalie, she had never showed much appreciation for me as a human. What changed?

"_So you cared for her." Jasper stated still with no emotion._

"Care. _I still _care_ for her. Edward was an ass for bringing her into this life. But apparently no matter what she would have ended up like _this_." Rosalie whispered closing her eyes._

I felt my throat tighten. Rosalie glanced at me and gave a small smile, one that I returned without hesitation.

"_Rose you know why he did it…"Alice said closing her eyes._

"_I don't give a shit!" Rosalie snapped._

"_Rose—" Emmett began but Rosalie cut him off._

"_Don't fucking 'Rose' me. He never deserved her in the first place. You all know that he never planned to change her. He was only stringing her along like a pet. Whatever hurt he feels after seeing her now, is his own fault!"_

"_Rosalie, stop it!" _Alice said firmly and glanced at me. I quickly looked away.

"_Why? You know it's true!"_

"_I know that. But don't you think we should discuss this later?" _

Alice was hinting at something. And I had the feeling it was to stop Rosalie before she hurt my feelings.

[Rosalie]: _To what? Spare her feelings? Don't you think we've hurt her enough?_

[Alice]: _*Sighs* It's evident that she moved on Rosalie. I wasn't talking about her feelings I was talking about _his.

Alice jerked her chin to the entrance.

I didn't think seeing _him_ again would have this effect on me. The tugging in my heart grew intense when he stared into my eyes. I looked away quickly.

Daniel held me tighter and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." I said honestly.

I glanced back to see that he was still standing there, looking like someone killed his puppy. Pun, intended.

But I wasn't his puppy, I never was and I refused to be pulled back into that disaster. I had Daniel now, everything I wanted was with him.

Daniel cleared his throat. I looked to see him staring directly at Edward, who was now making his way over to his family. He sat beside Alice, not even glancing back to my direction.

"Dick." I mumbled quietly.

Fred snickered.

"That's not nice…"Bree pouted.

"Sorry sweetie." I leaned over and held her hands briefly.

"You're forgiven." Bree grinned tenuously. She grinned for everything.

"Please tell me your shield is up. Because I don't think he'll want to know what I'm thinking." Fred whispered.

I stretched my shield around out of boredom and nodded. Covering my family seemed to be second nature to me.

[Emmett]: _Shield?_

[Rosalie]: _Emmett! Stop eavesdropping!_

She swatted him over his head.

[Edward]: _Shield? That's why I could never hear her mind. _He said more to himself than anyone else.

[Rosalie]: _You never heard her because you never deserved to._

He didn't pay attention to her. He just stared at me with an indignant look on his face.

[Edward]: _I can't hear any of her coven members either._

Of course, that's what he cared about. Bastard.

[Emmett]: _Damn. She's doing that? _

Emmett didn't hide his arrogant leer.

Edward shrugged and looked away from me.

[Alice]: _Yes, she is. I'm so proud of her. It was like she was made to be a vampire._

"Marie, stop glaring." Bree gasped lightly.

I looked away from Edward towards her, "I'm not glaring.",

"Whatever. Can we leave please?" Fred grumbled as he looked around the cafeteria.

I followed his gaze. Practically the all of the cafeteria vagrants were looking at us.

"Yes!" I declared, shooting out of my chair.

As Daniel walked me to my class he kept staring at me expectantly. Bree and Fred had disappeared, as usual. Probably going Al Fresco style in some corner.

I lazily looked around the corridor, not many students were around.

I grabbed Daniel by the arm, backed him up into a locker and kissed him intensely. He quickly understood and ran his hands up my back and through my hair. We both moaned blissfully.

My bliss was cut short though; he pushed me away gently and stared down the hall. I followed his gaze to see all the Cullens staring at us with wide eyes.

Emmett and Rosalie's expressions changed to broad grins soon after though. The others looked hurt, except Edward. He betrayed no emotion, just like I remember.

I looked back to Daniel who had pushed me a foot away from him and was still looking at the Cullens.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him. Did he just push me away just because they saw us kissing?

We're mates, for bloods sake. We are allowed to kiss in public.

Daniel looked back at me and chuckled when he saw me pout.

He rubbed my cheek and pecked my lips, "Out of respect my darling. We'll continue later. Be safe."

And he was gone.

I groaned, annoyed by his abruptness.

I scratched my head out of boredom and looked back to see the Cullens walking towards me.

Alice ran straight to me and hugged me tightly, "BELLA! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

I laughed loudly and hugged her back, "I missed you too babe."

She quickly released me.

I glanced over to see Rosalie playing with the ends of her hair inanely. I walked forward and hugged her gently. She sighed and hugged me back.

"Hasn't been the same without you bitching on me." I teased her and released her.

She laughed wholeheartedly, "As expected."

Emmett pulled me into a bear hug, easily lifting me off the ground, "Bells, look at you. You've turned into one bad ass…chick."

I laughed as he swayed me then gently put my feet back on the ground, "Miss you bro."

"You know you have to tell us everything right? From the very beginning." Alice pulled me back towards her.

"Yes, I know. But after school. We can't miss half of our first day." I said, talking about my coven not them.

"You're right. The bell will ring in 47 seconds. Let's get going." Alice chirped and pulled Jasper away. Neither he nor Edward had greeted me. Guess that was expected. Jasper probably blamed himself for their family leaving so abruptly.

I nodded curtly, "See you guys later." And I walked to my class.


	4. Motherly Love

**Chapter Four: Motherly 'love'**

"Are you sure about this?" Daniel asked me for the umpteenth time, as we drove behind Emmett's large black Dodge Ram truck.

I glanced over at him from the passenger's seat, "Yes darling. I'm quite sure."

Bree squealed happily from the back seat, "I'm finally going to meet Esme."

I glanced at her to see a wide smile and beside her Fred held a look of determination.

I looked back towards the front and sulked into my seat, sighing in boredom.

I played around with my shield, until we drove into a familiar road off the highway. It didn't take long for us to arrive at the proverbial white house.

As we pulled into the driveway, I noticed Esme and Carlisle, standing on the front porch, with huge smiles on their faces. The moment the car stopped I was out and running towards the two parental vampires. I pulled them both into a warm hug and they returned it without hesitation.

After releasing me Carlisle kissed my forehead, "Bella dear, we missed you so much."

Esme pulled me into another hug. She pulled back and held both sides of my cheeks in her palms, "My dearest child. I missed you so much Bella. You looked so mature and beautiful as always."

I held her hands tightly against my cheek, closing my eyes, I sighed in happiness. I felt at home.

"I missed you too. Both of you." I said as I let her hands go and smiled warmly at them.

"Is this your coven?" Esme asked looking over my shoulder.

"They're my family." I corrected as my family walked up the porch stairs and greeted Esme and Carlisle in respect.

"Daniel, it's so nice to see you again." Carlisle said happily as he shook Daniel's hand.

"Same here Carlisle." Daniel smiled letting Carlisle's hand go.

"So you have been taking care of our Bella I see." Carlisle nodded.

I instinctually held Daniel's hand, "We are mates Carlisle."

Esme gasped and held her heart while Carlisle looked sad. But they both composed themselves quickly.

"Congratulations, my dear." Esme smiled at me. I couldn't help but notice the glance she sent in the direction of Edward.

I nodded then turned to introduce Bree and Fred. Bree bombarded Esme with a huge hug and politely curtsied to Carlisle, while Fred hugged them both.

We were invited inside. After everyone, sans Edward who had disappeared upstairs, was seated comfortably, the question began to pour out.

"How are you a vampire?"

"What happened?"

"Who turned you?"

"Did you turn these two?"

"Did Daniel turn you?" That caught my attention. The question came from Emmett, who was clearly angry.

"Slow down people." I laughed lightly and leaned into Daniel, who wrapped his arm around my waist. Bree held unto the left hand while Daniel held onto the right.

"Okay let's see…I was turned by Victoria. Strangely she felt sorry for me, after you guys left me here alone. But she didn't turn me immediately; we waited until it was safe for Charlie and Renee. When they would not ask too much questions as to why I didn't visit often."

"Victoria?" was the general response.

"Yep. She changed Fred and Bree as well. She was actually making an army to come destroy the evil golden eyes who killed her mate. These two and one other, Riley, were left alive. The five of us travelled together until Vicky couldn't take the hurt anymore, she begged me to kill her…" I held back the choke.

Esme gasped, "You killed her?"

"She was in much more pain alive. I did it quickly." I closed my eyes.

"It was the only way to help her." Bree explained from beside me.

"Where is this Riley?" Carlisle asked cautiously.

"In Denali. We visited there a while back. He met Tanya and decided to stay." I explained.

"Oh, so that explains Tanya's chirpiness over the phone." Alice laughed.

"You haven't visited them lately?" I asked.

"No. We were in England, then Ireland up until now." Carlisle smiled at me.

I just nodded.

"So how did you two meet?" Esme asked looking between Daniel and me.

"I met this feisty little one thirty years ago, in Dartmouth, Massachusetts." Daniel said as he smiled down at me.

"Yea…can't seem to get rid of him yet." I joked.

"He's the only one who can restrain your…urges Ella." Bree teased.

"You have trouble with the diet?" Carlisle asked sympathetically.

Bree, Fred and Daniel busted out laughing while I pouted. I couldn't believe they would bring this up in front of the Cullens, who they know would torture tease me to death.

"Not diet. Let's just say Ella likes to taste the variety…when it comes to males." Fred snickered.

The Cullens eyes widen and I heard a crash upstairs.

"What-what are you talking about?" Alice stammered.

"There's a word for it…er…oh right…succubus." Fred continued.

I ducked my head in shame.

Daniel chuckled lightly beside me.

"You are a succubus?" Esme looked like if she could faint she would.

I looked up at her and nodded firmly.

Rosalie laughed loudly while Emmett looked like someone broke his game console.

"But-but-but…" Alice continued to stammer.

"You're innocent little Bella." Emmett managed to choke out.

"It not something I can control you know." I frowned at them. They had no right being disappointed in me.

"It's a surprise, that's all." Carlisle smiled at me.

"Right. So you have my story. Are you going to tell me what happened to you guys after you left?" I asked trying to ignore a stinging pain in my chest.

"Oh, right. Um. We went to Denali for a short time, and then we moved to Europe. We've been back and forth countries up until now." Carlisle said softly.

"Okay. So how come you decided to move back here? It's been eighty years, hasn't it?" Bree asked precociously.

"Honestly, we hoped to find Bella here." Esme said with a smile.

"Ah, you just didn't expect you'd find her alive…" Bree giggled.

"We aren't really alive you know…" Emmett grinned.

"Actually we are." Both Fred and I said together.

The Cullens stared dumbfounded at us.

"We should explain." I said looking to Fred, who nodded and turned to explain our theory.

"What is the opposite of alive? Dead. Now define dead. No longer living, lacking life, stationary, unproductive. We are anything but any of these. We do indeed possess life, or energy, which is provided not by ATP or adrenaline, but a new hormone discovered by none other, me. It's found in our venom, which like all compounds found in our body, has a function. That is to provide us with energy, or life. We are not stationary either; if anything we are the opposite of stationary. We are in constant motion even if our physical body may seem unchanging, it does over several millennia. Now we come to unproductive. Our venom helps us create others, thus producing others and…recent research in South America has shown that male vampires are capable of reproducing with humans. However, the humans are usually killed during birth."

It didn't take them long to catch on to what Fred was saying.

"Wait…hold up! You're saying that it's possible for vampires to reproduce?" Rosalie almost shouted.

"Currently only males can. And that's with human females, not vampire females." Fred explained.

Rose's expression changed into pained sadness.

"But we do know why females of our kind can't reproduce." Fred continued after he saw her expression.

Rose looked at me instantly.

"How do you know all this?" Alice asked.

"I'm a pediatrician and Fred is…well diverse. I was curious about the whole unable to reproduce thing that our kind has to endure, so we spent a decade in Brazil studying some hybrids and then studying ourselves. We didn't find many differences among us and these hybrids. It was easier to study them but we found other means of penetrating our own skin to get the information we needed." I smiled broadly.

"Can I by chance get a look at the work you're doing?" Carlisle asked enthusiastically.

"Of course. Another brain is always welcomed." Fred smiled crookedly at Carlisle.

"Thank you." Carlisle dipped his head in a bow.

"Bella…why can't females reproduce?" Rosalie asked concerned. She looked like she was scared of what I might say.

"It's simple really. Our bodies react differently to venomous sperms. During sex we release hormones which trigger the activity of antibodies that target venomous sperms, attacking them because the brain interprets them as a foreign body. It's a defensive mechanism. These antibodies destroy every trace of vampiric sperm, therefore leaving the egg unfertilized. The corpus luteum never disintegrates, so we never menstruate. I'm not sure how our body would react to a fetus, or what would happen to the womb after birth. I presume that the 'after birth' would exit the body and a new one would form. But our research is limited. Everything we try doesn't work. We're currently studying the sperm, to see if we could modify it, to make it non-venomous or at least indestructible to the antibodies that females release."

"That's amazing…"Carlisle said rubbing his chin, taking in everything I had just said.

"Did you study the antibodies?" Rose asked.

"We haven't had the chance. We were about to but we had to move. We're shipping all our equipment to Forks now but we don't have a laboratory yet so the research is on hold." Fred said sadly.

"We're looking for a space though." I said quickly when I saw Rose's face begin to fall.

"Oh Bella…Your parents would have been so proud." Esme smiled softly at me.

"If they lived to see it." I stared blankly.

"We're sorry about Charlie…" Carlisle said sympathetically.

"It's okay. I chose this life, so I have to deal with the consequences. Did you know that Renee had a son? He's seventy eight now. He has three kids and four grandkids." I smiled happily at nothing.

"That's lovely." Esme said with a broad smile on her face.

"Yea. And one of his grandkid looks just like Marie. Only she has blue eyes, but the same brown hair." Bree squealed happily.

"What's her name?" Esme asked.

"Ambra." I smiled at her.

"Oh. A unique name." Esme said softly. I just nodded politely.

I had a feeling that the conversation was going south so…

"It was great to see you all again. But we have to get back home. We're expecting our luggage." I said calmly and stood to leave. My family followed my lead.

Esme was out her seat and in front of me in a jiffy, "It was so lovely seeing you again sweetie. Please visit me often. All of you…" She hugged and kissed me and did the same to all my family members.

Her family followed her lead and then we left.

I stalled at the door involuntarily, waiting to see if _he_ would at least wish us a good night. He didn't of course, so we left.

* * *

**Review please. I need to know if you want me to continue…**

**Check out my other stories!**


	5. Trouble with love

**a/n: Im sorry. That's the only apology you getting...:P**

**Chapter five: Trouble with love**

* * *

The night went by silently. Daniel hadn't said much since we got home. Fred and Bree had disappeared, again.

I found Daniel standing on the back porch looking towards the river.

"Hey." I said as I hugged him from behind.

He sighed and pulled me around to face him and he kissed me for a long time. Like always, it seemed like he pulled away too quickly.

He held me to him, wrapping his arms around my waist, while I wrapped mine around his neck. I had to tip toe a bit to do this.

He touched his forehead to mine and exhaled, "Was it hard?"

I closed my eyes, knowing instantaneously what he was referring to.

I nodded quickly and he hugged me tighter.

"He didn't even speak to you…" Daniel said in a snarl.

I chuckled, "Why should he? All I am is an ex-girlfriend who won't go away."

He laughed, "No, what you are is the girl he let get away."

I rolled my eyes and snickered, "Sure sure."

"I am serious Isabella Marie Swan." He said pulling away to look at me sternly.

"You know my name would sound so much better is it was 'Isabella Marie Swan-Macintosh…" I smiled defiantly.

He stiffened.

I pushed away from him and stared at him with no emotion.

"Why is it that every time I mention marriage you go silent?" I demanded in frustration.

He smiled sweetly, "Because love, you are not the marrying type."

"Why? Because I happen to be a succubus? You've never met the Denali, so you don't know what you're talking about." I almost screamed at him.

"Yes, because you happen to be a succubus. And you are still heartbroken." He said angrily.

I stared at him confused, "I am not heartbroken." I said confidently, but something in the back of my head made me think I was lying to myself.

"I saw you Bell…the way you looked at him when you saw him again…and how you lingered by the door only a few hours ago, waiting for him to say goodbye…" Daniel breathed between sentences.

All I could do was look at him. Eventually catching his eyes I stepped closer to him and held onto his hands. I placed one palm on my cheek and the other over my heart.

"Daniel Macintosh. If I had a beating heart it would tell you how much I'm in love with you. _You_ are my mate. I love you. Eternally." I said this quietly and pecked his lips.

The hand on my cheek worked its way around my neck and pulled me closer as he kissed me fiercely.

My knees almost buckled over when he pulled me even closer by gripping my hips.

He pulled away, but only for a second, "I love you too."

We were in our bedroom within seconds. I half heard the cloths being ripped off.

*a/n: _**I don't know how to write smut…and I doubt I'll be writing any…so let your imagination go wild…Hope Barney taught you how to use it…***_

We walked into the cafeteria the next day, followed our 'appearances' routine and went to occupy the same table from yesterday. While idly pushing the food around, my gaze landed on the cafeteria lady, with the strange scent. I caught her looking at me strangely, but then she smiled and went back to her work.

"Maybe the Cullens know what she is. They have been here longer." Fred said after he saw me openly staring. I faced him with an indifferent expression.

"Maybe." I said in a monotone.

"Where are they?" Bree asked while looking about the room, as I did.

I glanced outside, and resisted the urge to curse the weather.

"It's sunny." I almost growled.

My family all looked a bit panicked.

"How long do you think it will last?" Bree asked worriedly.

"I don't know. But we have to leave." I said as we all stood and hurried out of the cafeteria.

In cases when you don't have a fortune telling vampire and you choose to act human, you must be prepared. We all pulled out our small folded umbrellas and half ran to the parking lot.

We all breathed in relief when we drove towards home. But the surprise waiting for us there, was somewhat…annoying.

We pulled into our front yard and gawked at the several vampires standing by our front door.

Alice bounced forward and hugged me when I exited the driver's seat.

"Hey." I said a bit surprised. She giggled her response.

"I forgot to warn you about the weather yesterday. It will be like this all until tomorrow afternoon. So we planned a hunting trip. You guys wanna come along?" she chimed in her angelic voice.

I glanced at her family. Everyone was here. And I do mean _everyone._ I sniffed the air and turned around to see Jake in his wolf form, along with Leah, as they walked into the clearing that was my front yard.

I sprint over to them, "Hi!"

Jake butted me with his snout while Leah looked like she scoffed.

"Something's wrong." I heard Edward say. It was like his voice brought back all the pain I felt when he left me.

I felt my throat lock off but regained my composure when I realized _what_ he had said.

I turned to face him, with a serious and determined expression, "What is it?"

"Jacob says they came across a strange scent. A vampire, on they never came across." Edward said, turning to Carlisle.

"Maybe, a friend or a nomad passing through." Esme said quickly.

Edward glanced at Jacob, "They found a body as well….wait not a body. A girl's been bitten." He said in sudden horror.

Esme gasped.

I quickly turned to Jacob, "Take us to her, now!" I ordered.

He nodded and both wolves took off into the forest, while the vampires kept pace with them.

We found the girl, curled up and shrieking in pain beside a stream. The smell of lingering blood stained the air. She was a pretty little plump girl, but not for long. The venom would eventually burn out most of the bad cholesterols in her body, and by the time the transformation was done, she'd be suitable to be a Victoria secrets model. Her long dark blonde hair was littered with leaf and blood gushing from a wound in her forehead, her beautiful tanned skin looked bruised and had several wounds on it.

I quickly made my way to her, kneeling down beside her, she didn't cringed instead she looked pleading, like she wanted me to end her life. Her intense blue eyes squeezed shut as she screamed in agony.

The girl had been beaten by her attacker. The savage probably didn't care what happened to her. The large rip in her neck was proof of that.

"Leah smelt the blood and came checking. She scared off the male that did this." I heard Edward explain as he too came to kneel beside the girl. Carlisle did the same while the others just looked on from afar.

The situation reminded me of when James had attacked me. I remembered both times I was bitten vividly.

Another scream echoed through the forest.

I pulled the girls head onto my lap and I sat flat on the ground. I caught the stares from the others.

"Can't you suck the venom out?" I heard Esme say in a whimper.

"No, it's too late…" Carlisle said solemnly.

The girl screamed again, this time the wolves howled in response. The girls eyes bulged open and she tried to move her head to see the wolves.

I soothed her and whispered as I stroked her hair, "It's okay sweetie. They won't hurt you….shhh…it's okay…it won't last forever." My voice broke. I hated seeing people in pain.

A tear ran done the girl's bruised cheek, "It…it…hu-rts…ple-" she began but I touched her lips to silence her.

"Shh…I know sweetie." I continued to stroke her hair.

"Should we let the change happen?" Edward said suddenly. I glanced at him, he gazed at me for a few seconds and eventually looked away.

"Search her mind…" I said simply.

I looked back at the girl. Even through her pain she was basking at the individuals around her.

Edward chuckled, "You aren't dead May." The girl's eyes darted to him and then back to me.

She looked like a child looking up at me like that. Even though she looked about my age.

I smiled down at her, "Don't worry. He'll explain how he knows your name later…May, you have two choices. If you can't take the pain, we can end it…it you don't want to die, and then you'll have to go through this burn. But when it ends you'll be different. May…you'll be a vampire." I said slowly so she understood.

She continued crying, "I…do-…don't…want to die…" she grunted and thrashed about between the words.

I smiled at her.

"She wants the change to happen." Edward said as she brushed away a few strands of hair from her face. His hand grazed mine for a millisecond and we both froze.

"We have to move her." I said quickly.

Suddenly Edward snarled. I looked up at him quickly but he was looking at Jake.

"We can't let her die Jacob. She wants the change. We'll teach her to not hunt humans." He growled at the large brown wolf.

I looked pleadingly at Jake, "Please Jacob. We can't kill her. She didn't ask for this but we can still help her."

Jake huffed, while Leah continued to growl, but she was cut off by May's screaming.

"WE HAVE TO MOVE HER NOW!" I shouted, "My house is closer. We'll take her there."

I said to everyone, not in a mood for arguing. I quickly picked her up and ran to my house, without even looking back.

After gently placing her on the bed, I sprinted into the bathroom, grabbed a wash cloth, bucket of water, hair brush, soap and my medical supplies. By then the others had arrived.

"Damn Bella, you're fast!" Emmett huffed when he entered my large master bedroom.

"Alice, Bree, Esme and Rose, can you help me clean her up. Muscles: Emmett, Jazz and Daniel, I need you to hold her down, she'll get violent. And Carlisle, Fred and Edward, I need your help with cleaning up as much or her wounds as possible. She's already lost a lot of blood." As I instructed, they followed, grabbing whatever equipment they needed.

The women worked first, cleaning around her open wounds. Carlisle, Fred, Edward and I worked after; cleaning her wounds and bandaging up as much as we could, while the muscles held her down.

We were done in less than fifteen minutes. Her body jerked violently and she screamed in pain. But there was nothing we could do but wait. Jake changed back and came to observe, since he had never seen a transformation.

Soon her screaming was too much, so I pumped some morphine into her, she went limp several minutes after. Her eyes remained close for the three days of transformation.

After cleaning up, we chased the men out to change her clothes. She was about the same size as me, so I dressed her in a sturdy pair of jeans, a soft cotton t-shirt. The underwear situation was a bit troublesome, but I found a new set that had its tags on.

I sat at her foot side and waited patiently for the rest of the day and most of the night, until Bree pulled me out of the room.

"We have guest! You need to attend to them." She fumed as she pulled me down the stairs and into the living room.

I didn't complain, my mind was still upstairs with May.

Bree ushered me over to sit beside Esme. Carlisle and Daniel were deep in conversation about the Volturi's most recent exploits.

"So they wanted Bella to join them…" Carlisle mused.

I rolled my eyes, "Aro is very persistent."

"So Chelsea didn't manage to persuade you to stay?" Carlisle smirked.

I laughed, "She tried. But failed miserably."

"So your shield works against mental powers…" Carlisle asked looking at me like I was a lab rat.

"Sort of." Was all I said, I caught Daniel's glance at me and then he glanced behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward staring at me with no emotion. I turned back around without a second thought.

"So you can shield other people as well?" Esme asked from beside me and I nodded.

"I contemplated joining the Volturi after Victoria died, but…I didn't like their lifestyle." I let my gaze travel up in the direction of my bedroom. May's heart rate was rapid. She was still in pain.

Alice came dancing into the room with Bree on her arm. Jasper trailed behind them silently, he saw me looking at him and immediately turned away, causing me to frown.

When he glanced back at me, Edward snarled from behind me. I looked at him with raised eyebrows but he wasn't looking at me. Instead he walked over to Jasper and whispered, "We have to talk, now."

Alice glanced at them and frowned but didn't say anything.

They both left, making everyone worried as to why Edward had acted uncivil to his brother.

_**Meanwhile...**_

**Third POV**

Jasper and Edward ran a few miles away from Bella's house, so no one would over hear them.

Then Edward halted suddenly and pushed Jasper back into a tree, making the tall oak snap and fall onto another.

"Why Jasper? Why would you do that?" Edward snarled at his brother, punching him in the gut. Jasper didn't fight back. He knew what he did was wrong, only he didn't think it would turn out like this.

Jasper finally pushed Edward away angrily, "You shouldn't care! You're the one that left her. You didn't even bother thinking about the pain she'd go through. So I fixed it!"

"YOU MUTED HER FEELINGS FOR ME JASPER!" Edward yelled.

"I stopped her pain. The pain you caused. I couldn't see her like that anymore. She…" Jasper stopped short.

Edward growled ferociously at Jasper, "You love her?"

Jasper snarled at him, "As a sister you ass! I did the one thing I knew would stop her from hurting like that. I buried every ounce of love she had for you in her subconscious. So that she'd move one and live a human life. She deserved that from the beginning but you had to get involved. Claim you loved her and then left like it was effortless. But she didn't get to live normally." Jasper said sadly.

Edward was silent for a few minutes, "Thank you…"

"Don't thank me when I know you're hurting seeing her with Daniel."

"He's her mate. She chose him." Edward said in a choke.

"Because I locked her true feelings away. She's just filling the void. You have to tell her." Jasper consoled his idiotic brother.

"No. Let her be happy with him. I'm still not good enough for her…" Edward said just before he ran back to his home.

* * *

**a/n: so there you have it. Please review. I need your opinions. Do you think it will work…I love long reviews and anonymous reviews are allowed…no flames…if you ain't got anything good to say, shut dafaq up…**


	6. The love of brothers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight. But I do own the personalities in this piece of awesomeness!

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter six: The love of brothers_**

_Bella/ Marie's POV_

I hated having to leave May during her change. I didn't care if I knew nothing about her, she needed me. But Esme and Carlisle managed to persuade me to keep up pretenses and go to school. It was easier for Carlisle. He was according to his papers an adult who could stay away from work with only a letter. But I chose to be a teenager so I had to stick with my pretenses. Those three days had been unbearable.

We tried tracking the vampire that attacked May but it proved to be very difficult. From his movements we could see that he wasn't going to be coming back anytime soon.

Throughout the change Jake or one of his watch dogs would be present to assess the situation. They didn't push themselves though.

I noticed a change in Edward and Jasper. They were more present and less elusive. They lingered whenever I was near May.

The second day of waiting and their unusual gawking and continued staring with little to no emotion finally took its toll on my short temper.

**_The day before…_**

I was shuffling about my room, while Alice and Esme helped me make preparations for May the following day. After I started trying to make May comfortable the others (including a wolf named Colin) entered the room. I pushed myself off the bed in a sigh of frustration.

"She's so still...it's making me edgy..." I fussed as I continued to pace and glance at May's still body.

"It's the morphine Marie..." Fred said calmly.

I nodded knowing this to be true. But this didn't stop my pacing. All the while I knew those two were staring at me curiously.

Within a few seconds I found it unbearable, maybe due to my thirst. I stopped to glare at them both.

"When are you two idiots going to accept that I'm a bloody vampire and stop staring?" I almost growled.

They both jumped while the others remained silent.

Edward answered surprisingly, "We have accepted it Bella. It's your emotions that are throwing us off. Mixed in with the thirst it's making us nervous…" that's the first time he actually spoke to me directly. And I didn't know why it affected me this way but I suddenly grew nervous. I did know actually but I refused to think about it.

I glared at them still, "I'll feed when May wakes up! So stop staring!"

"Sorry" they both muttered but Jasper chuckled lightly.

Just when I was about to snap at him again, the wolf boy spoke.

"You're going to take her hunting?" his question was laced with worry. He was already uneasy being around so many vampires I felt sorry for him.

"Don't worry. We'll be training her with the animal diet."

He nodded and left the room. I left behind him and found him as he was about to run into the forest.

"Colin...I understand this may be hard for you and your family. I asked Jake to keep you guys away until after May has fully understood out life. For all our safety. If she becomes too much to handle we'll move. Can you tell Jake for me? I doubt I'll see any of you tomorrow.

He smiled, "No problem...anything for our alpha's leech friends."

I laughed lightly, "Thank u Fido."

He rolled his eyes and ran off to go home.

I turned back to the house and saw several eyes looking at me curiously from windows and one pair from the porch.

"You make them feel very comfortable around you. We had to have Angela as an intermediate to neutralize the tension when they're near." Jasper said from where he stood on my porch.

Oh so we were on speaking terms again.

"Angela?" I stared at him blankly.

He frowned, "I thought Jake told you. She's a skin-walker."

I immediately defended my friendship with Jake, "We haven't exactly had much time to talk..." I said as I walked up the porch stairs and approached him.

"Of course. It was a surprise to us as well when we came across her scene after so many years." he explained as he opened the door for me to enter. I did and he followed.

"I can't believe I don't know this already...but what's a skin-walker?" I asked him as we walked into my library and sat at the large chestnut desk.

"It's a lot like a shifter but they change their human appearance. Some changes aren't as drastic but Angela is amazing at what she does. She can even mimic the voice or accent of the person she copied..." Jasper mused.

I listened carefully and nodded at the appropriate moments.

"There aren't many around these days. They've grown more sympathetic with taking human life for 'extra' skin." he smirked at my sudden panic.

"They have to kill someone to be able to take their form?"

He shook his head, "No but they used to for safety of being exposed as a fraud."

Angela was a skin-walker, which was partly immortal since she wasn't dead yet...

"So she's a kind of shifter but she takes different human forms...interesting. I have to beg Jake to let me see her again."

"You already have. She's the lunch lady with the accent." Jasper chuckled when my eyes bulged.

That explained her scent and unperfected accent. But I had to admit it was impressive.

"Still as curious as ever Bella." he smiled broadly.

"Well I hope you didn't expect I'd change just like that." I said smugly.

"But, you have. You're more confident. You remind me a lot of Carlisle Bella. You're ability to love without much care."

"I don't love carelessly Jasper. I learnt my lesson when _he_ left." I said bluntly and left the room.

I really needed to hunt; my temper was getting out of hand. I couldn't wait for May's change, so that I could get a little time away from the Cullens. So I ran out of the house and began my hunt immediately. Forks had more than enough deer in the area so I could hunt around here. After drinking two deer, I knew this would sustain me for the time being, I burned the carcasses and went back to my house. It was still filled with the Cullens. They would come and go but one or two was always present. They claimed that it was to assist with May, but somehow I knew better. It flattered me that they still saw me as family, even though things have changed so much. Fred didn't like the idea of having a mind reader around, so I stayed close to shield my little family.

Thinking of family made me think of May, again. She would make a wonderful addition to any of our family, the Swan or Cullen clan.

I walked back in the house smiling broadly, as I listened to May's heart, its rate was decreasing, and so by tomorrow afternoon she'd awake. The living room was full, everyone who was awake was present.

"Well our little tantrum thrower is in a good mood I see." Emmett snickered from his place beside Fred. They were discussing the choice of our new cars.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Little?"

He grinned and wiggled his eyes brows, "Yeah. Little. As in tiny. As in thumb-a-bella. Whatcha gonna do, tiny?"

Fred hunched him and whispered, "Don't…you'll only get your ass whooped."

Emmett of course snickered, "Right, like itsy bitsy Bella with a minor temper can hurt me." he laughed and stood up flexing his muscles.

I yarned, "Empty barrels make the loudest noise!"

He playfully glared at me, "You wanna test that theory?"

"Um…Emmett…" Bree entered the room in a hurry and shook her head to stop him

He ignored her, "What are you willing to lose Emmett?" I asked calmly.

He thought about it too long, but then his smile turned into a wide grin. Edward stood up suddenly and snarled at Emmett, "Emmett, don't." Alice followed Edward's lead.

"Em, don't be an idiot about this…" she warned him. This left me intrigued.

"Emmett, I kindly asks you to ignore the very loquacious ones and tell me your wager." I said calmly approaching him.

He smirked, "_If,"_ he stressed, "…you win. I'll buy you all these cars." He gestured to a small notepad, I could see the names of five cars jotted down, "_But_, if you lose…"

I nodded to prompt him.

"…You end your love affair with Daniel!" He said seriously. I held no emotion. His family, however, were scolding him feverishly. I glanced at Daniel who seemed calm and winked at me.

I interrupted Esme's scolding with a,"You're on Emmett!"

He looked shocked along with his family. "You are?" several of them asked again. Bree giggled, while Fred appeared impassive.

"Of course…unless you're chickening out?" I smirked at him.

"I'm game. But, if Daniel holds a grudge after I beat you, it's on you Belly Boo." Emmett snickered.

"I won't have a need for a grudge. You can't beat her…" Daniel said sighing as he walked to the back yard. I followed along with the others.

Esme and Carlisle began protesting but I silenced them, "What's your challenge Emmy whemmy?" I coed his new nickname.

"Arm wrestling!" he boomed as he clapped his hands together.

I shook my head, "No skills are required there. If you want to be beaten fairly, I suggests a fist to fist." I smiled cracking my knuckles dramatically.

"Bella…" Esme said quietly.

I quickly pulled my hair into a pony tail and shrugged off my jacket. I kept my double platform gladiator heels on, for pizzazz. I just loved that I was wearing a bright pink t-shirt, so when I kicked Emmett's ass I could tease him about being beaten by girl in heels and pink.

We backed away from the house. Thankfully, the backyard was a large enough clearing.

Emmett hopped around the ground circling me like a predator trying to trap its prey. I hid my smile knowing he's really mostly on his strength for this. I made sure I had a good stance and posture –use his strength against him. A classic aikido lesson.

"Sorry about this Bells." He said quickly as he charged toward me. but before he could wrap his arm around me to tackle me to the ground, I dodged out of his way and hit the nerve spot on his back making him grunt and fall limp to the ground. Knowing this wouldn't last long, I shifted my stance to face him again. He jumped up and growled, charging again with his arms widen and legs somewhat sprawled. I calculated the timing, just when he was a foot away, I slipped between his legs, hitting his ankles as I slip through his legs. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground again.

I thought he's give up, seeing that I made him fall twice with little contact, but he was determined. I assumed he either didn't want to buy the cars, or he was hell bent on me and Daniel not being together. Either way, I had to win for my pride's sake.

He got off the ground in a few seconds and howled angrily. Nerves shots can be effective on a vampire when you know how to administer it, but I wanted to enjoy myself a bit.

He darted towards me again, I danced out of the way, but didn't expect he'd change his tactic, he grabbed the back of my neck and started pushing me towards a nearby pine, probably to smack my head to it. I quickly grabbed both his hands and used them as a fulcrum, running up the tree and landing behind him. I give him a swift kick in the nuts and watched him buckle over and howl in pain.

"Bella he needs those!" Rosalie shouted through the families' laughter.

Without looking at her, I give her thumbs up and quickly hit the pressure points in Emmett's back that would leave him motionless for a good minute.

He huffed but couldn't do much as he slumped against the trees.

To further emasculate him, I slung him over my shoulders and strolled over to the family.

I dropped him to the ground without caring where he landed and strolled over to stand beside a smug looking Daniel.

Emmett recovered but didn't attack again. My family knew of my skills, in fact, they all possessed them. But the Cullens were still in shock.

Emmett continued to glare at me, "I want a rematch soon."

"Anytime babe." I smiled sweetly.

Daniel wrapped his hand around my waist and smirked at Emmett as he sang, "My chick bad, my chick hood. My chick do shit that ya chick wish she could…"

I elbowed him, "No insulting Rose!" and I winked at her, she shook her head but smiled.

Everyone returned to the living room and occupied varying positions. My family stayed closer to me.

"That was beautiful to watch." Esme mused over my fitting skills, while the others agreed.

"How did you learn all of that? Or more importantly why?" Edward asked, causing the same affect it had done earlier. I paused to think of my main reason, I didn't have one really, and I was just bored.

He took my pausing to be me not wanting to answer him, "I am sorry if I'm invading your privacy..."

I laughed softly and noticed the smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"No dear, you're not invading." I can't believe I called him _dear_. I sounded like a mother. Enough internal rambling..."Honestly, I was just bored."

"Lies!" Bree declared from her seat beside Alice, "She got in a lot of fights because of her temper and she hated losing so she made us all study arts of fighting to improve our skills...It worked, but...she lies."

I glared at her, "Snitch!"

The Cullens laughed, all of them.

"I knew your temper would make you crazy!" Emmett's laughter boomed the loudest.

I pouted, "I'm not crazy..." I leaned into Daniel's shoulder and fake sobbed.

"No you are not my darling..." he kissed the top of my head. Just when I leaned in to give him an actual kiss he smirked, "You're on a level by yourself."

I glared at him when Emmett's laughter died down.

"No sex for you!" I threatened him as I stood and stomped into my library.

Emmett's laughter was of course over everyone else's.

"Oh...gah...look he's going to beg to get some!" Emmett declared loudly. I heard several hisses but didn't bother much about them.

Daniel entered the library and was beside me in seconds, "I'm sorry if I offended you babe..."

"You're forgiven...but still no sex..." I smirked when his smiled fell.

"You are a mean little one..." he narrowed his eyes at me as he pulled me into a soft kiss. I sighed happily, relishing the moment.

"Yuck! Guys we can hear everything you know!" I heard Bree shout.

"You've heard worst!" I shouted back at her and continued to kiss my mate.

I heard Bree and Fred groan in sync. My mind led me to May, strange I know...

"Shit!" I said pulling away from him.

He looked at me dumbly. I held up a finger to silence him as I walked to sit at the chair at the desk.

"Carlisle, can you come in here a bit." I said softly knowing he could hear me.

"Ew...Bells is kinky. I don't think Esme is into that Bella!"

Emmett shouted but grunted in frustration. I'm guessing someone hit him.

Carlisle entered slowly after making sure Daniel and I was decent. He sat at the chair opposite me, while Daniel left.

"We have to inform the Volturi that we're adding a new member to our coven. But...I'm unsure of whether or not you'd like to care for her..."

Carlisle cocked his head at me but straightened himself professionally, "I know you already care for her Bella. And I already have my hands full with the others. But we'll train her together and see who she chooses..."

"Well said Carlisle." I smiled at him.

"I'll call Aro now. We can speak with him together."

Carlisle just nodded.

[Please read this a/n]

_**Author's note:**_

_**Thank you all for reading, and plz review. It's so easy now. [Look below] See what I mean? I'm so glad you guys like this story.**_

_**Thank you guys who reviewed continuously. I find myself looking forward to what you have to say.**_

_**Thanks to my anonymous readers, those who left reviews. Remember guys, anon. reviews are allowed. BUT NO FLAMES!**_

_**You'll meet May in the next chapter, you'll also get the convo between the Volturi and the Swan and Cullen Clans. Just so you know, I like the Volturi and will not be making them enemies with the two Olympian covens. This is why I'll have to create my own characters for the enemies. I really hope you don't mind.**_

_**But because you guys influence me, I'll ask your opinion…**_

_**SHOULD I MAKE THE VOLTURI THE ENEMY OR SHOULD I CREATE MY OWN?**_

* * *

**Review with all your might**

**Because I'm writing with all my might, just for you Lot.**

**That's how much I love you guys.**

**So…**

**Review!**

**V**


	7. Welcome to the Family!

_I asked for opinions on whether I should make the **Vultures** the enemy and I have decided. But, you'll have to keep reading…thanx to those two faithful reviewers who shared their opinions, you guys know yourself. Muah and thank you again._

_If I haven't personally thank you via PM, I am sorry. To all the guest reviewers, thank you as well…_

_REMEMBER: Bella's coven calls her Marie sometimes..._

_Hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Only Daniel and partly May belong to me…_

* * *

**Chapter seven – Welcome to the family May!**

"Aro, darling how are you?" I greeted slyly but smiled at Carlisle's surprise.

Aro's joy was all over his face through the screen of my computer. I figured a friendly video call was much more polite.

**_"Isabella, it's lovely to see you again dear one. How are you and your family? How is that Daniel treating you?"_** Aro's questions flooded through the screen.

"Yes yes, we are all fine. How are your brothers and the wives?" I kept the conversation polite.

**_"They are fine my dear. I know you well Isabella, this is not a social call…"_** he hid his smirk behind his warm but equally threatening smile.

I laughed my irresistible twinkling laugh-the one that made most males melt including Aro, "I'm caught. Aro, you will never guess who I'm with…" I teased him.

**_"Hmm…I gave up. Who darling?" _**he smiled genuinely.

I ushered Carlisle over and he obeyed.

**_"Carlisle, old friend. It's so lovely to see you again brother."_**

"Hello Aro. It is lovely to see you as well." Carlisle greeted lightly.

**_"What brings these two families together? Isabella have you finally accepted your mating bond to young Edward? Marcus would be pleased that he was right." _**Aro teased and I tensed.

Carlisle refused to hide his smile.

"Marcus doesn't know what he's talking about. Where is he? I'd love to say hi to him and Caius." I smiled swerving away from his last comment.

**_"I thought you called to talk to me?"_** He pouted playfully. Honestly, sometimes I questioned his sexuality.

"Right. I called to inform you that I…we" I gestured to Carlisle, "will be adding a member to one of our covens. Her name is Marisa. She was attacked by a nomad but the shifters in the area chased him off. We gave her the choice and she chose immortality. It is still undecided on whether she will join my coven or Carlisle's. We want to leave the choice to her."

Aro was silent for a while but he regain his composure, "**_That is the kind Isabella I know and love. Meeting the great Carlisle Cullen whilst you were still human has had a positive effect on you dear."_**

"Thank you for the compliment Aro." Carlisle chuckled.

"**_You are welcome my friend. I doubt this girl will have a problem with deciding. I predict that your covens will join to form one. If not in this decade, in the next century. That is all dependent on Isabella's stubbornness."_**

"Aro, don't make me regret calling you." I glared at him.

Both he and Carlisle laughed loudly and I could hear the laughter coming from the others around the house.

"**_I appreciate the call dear one. Not many have the decency to respect the Volturi like the vegetarian covens."_**

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Does that mean that you will try the vegetarian diet _again_?"

He laughed once more, "**_I doubt it. Be sure to visit me soon dearest Isabella. I would like to meet your knew 'daughter'."_**

"That is if she chooses me Aro. But I will visit with Carlisle _if_ he brings her to see you. I have missed Demetri." I smiled wickedly.

**_"I shall greet him for you. Goodbye Isabella and Carlisle. Will be expecting you in a few months."_**

"Good bye Aro darling." I said sending a kiss to him. Carlisle said his good bye and I shot off the messaging box.

While pulling up some programs and files I noticed Carlisle was still in the room, browsing my book shelf.

"You seem to have hit a soft spot in Aro." Carlisle said idly.

"Not a soft spot. I just proved to him that he can't get everything he desires and he learnt to respect me." I giggled as I continued my tinkering not looking at Carlisle.

"How so?" I felt his stare on my face.

"When I was alone with him one evening in Volterra, he threatened my family, if I didn't join the Volturi guards. And I furiously threatened to block Chelsea, Renata and Corin's ability and make his precious Volturi fall to rubble." I glanced at Carlisle and saw him gawk.

"You…what?" I have heard Carlisle stutter that way, he was always composed.

"He threatened my children and mate. I was not going to stand for that. He made the mistake to tell me about the powers in his guards, trying to impress me. So I knew those three were the reasons why those guards who didn't want to be there –like Heidi and Demetri- stayed. So my threat was not empty. He wasn't pleased at all, but if he wanted his Volturi to remain in tacked he couldn't challenge me."

"BELLA IS A BAD ASS!" Emmett's thunderous voice sounded from the game room.

But Carlisle and I sighed and shook or heads in sync, which made us both laugh at the same time.

"You have matured Bella." Carlisle said as he touched my shoulder in a fatherly manner.

"Well…I don't mean to toot my own horn…but I've always been mature." I said smugly.

"TOOT TOOT!" Emmett shouted.

Honestly he's such an idiot. We're all vampires, we can hear him a mile away but yet he yells.

"EMMETT DO YOU WANT ME TO SPANK YOU AGAIN?"

He snickered, "Gosh Bells, there's no need to shout."

I looked at Carlisle for an explanation of what went wrong in Emmett's creation but he only shrugged.

Carlisle peered over my shoulders, probably reading through my work.

"Is this the research you and Fred have done on the reproductive qualities in our kind."

"Just the paper work. I was supposed to complete work on the Lab in the basement but with Marissa's change, I had to focus on her." I said quickly getting up to allow him access to the computer.

He just looked at me with anticipation.

"Go ahead, have a seat. I have to check on May. If you like you can check out the lab. Have fun." I winked at him and left.

* * *

**_Day after – 15 minutes before school_**

Just when I was about to walk out the house to go to school, Alice comes running through the trees. Never in all my years have I seen a vampire out of breath.

"Alice, what's wro-?" but my question was cut off by Marisa's heart beat, or lack thereof.

We were in the room almost immediately.

"Fifteen seconds…" Alice said chirping her excitement. As if her bouncing and clapping wasn't evident of that. All noise ceased as if to add to the suspense. Even the arrival of the Cullen Clan was a silent one.

I counted down the seconds and just as I got to the last five seconds, I edged closer to the bed but someone restrained me from moving closer. I was about to hiss at Daniel but he wasn't the one holding me back, Edward was. He caught my confused expression and let go of my arm.

"She's aware of everything around her…and her thoughts are all over the place, I can't grasp anything. Newborns can be…dangerous."

I exhaled in frustration and pinched the bridge of my nose, "You think he'd figure out that I knew this…" I said more to myself.

He ignored my comment and turned his focus to May.

He suddenly tensed and Jasper mirrored his stance.

"Emmett, block the windows!" Edward shouted suddenly but Emmett's reaction was too slow.

May flipped off of the bed snarling and rushed through the still closed glass window and over the balcony.

"CRAP!" I shouted as every vampire in the room ran behind her.

This is when I truly hated the newborn speed that May now possessed. I struggled to keep up, but so did Alice and Esme. I finally panicked when I realized that May would cross the treaty line in a matter of minutes. If she crossed it the wolves would have no problem with ripping her apart, no matter what. And I could hear them in the distance.

I pushed myself forward but was still too slow. I'd hoped that Edward would catch her but from the 100 feet away it looked like she was still in front of him.

He managed to tackle her to the ground giving us enough time to get to them. But, she slipped out from under him and was about to jump over the small stream separating the vampire/ shapeshifter lands.

"MARIE, SHIELD!" Fred shouted as he saw May's movements.

Just as she leaped forward, I projected a physical barrier in front of her, making it appear like she had hit a wall. It was purely a mental trick, but anyone outside would assume it was a force field, an illusion making the individual(s) I directed it to believe it was impenetrable. As if planting the thought into her head that she should not or could not fight against it.

She buckled back frightened but then turned to snarl at us. Scanning the crowd, I could see things click in her mind, she was trying to find a weak link. Her eyes landed on Alice, but, before she could charge, I formed another barrier all around her, creating a cage. She stood up straight and whimpered a bit trying to find a way out. I've never known what affect this barrier had on the individual trapped. But, since my only means of finding this out was Edward I decided that I could live without it.

May gave out an earsplitting scream of anger and frustration.

"Jasper, no. She can't run again." Edward said to his brother. I made my way closer to May so that I was standing about ten feet away from her.

"Marissa…do you remember me?" I asked with my hands slightly outstretched to show her I meant no harm.

Her blood red eyes fought to meet mine. Realization and calm entered her features.

"Yes." She said but gasped. I looked at her worriedly.

"It's the change you went through May. Remember the one we told you about during…"Edward said stepping forward to stand beside me.

She looked over to him and the smile that crossed her face made my heart sting, even though it was a smile like the ones I shared with Fred or Riley.

But then her smile fell and she looked back at me, "Does that mean that I'm…a vam-…pire?" she choked out the last word.

"Yes sweetheart." I smiled at her warmly, but she looked extremely sad.

"It is not what you think it is May. You don't have to kill people." Edward consoled her but remained at my side.

"I don't?" her features brightened. She was such a beautiful human, to have that magnified as a vampire; she was almost as beautiful as Rosalie.

"No. You don't. We can explain it but you have to promise not to run. We will help you with this May. I assure you." I said smiling but projected seriousness as well. She caught both tones.

"I was scared." She said ducking her head. She seemed quite under control for a new born. In my days I had managed to kill three people in the first month. But this was mostly because Victoria wasn't a very good teacher.

"That is understandable little one. But you have nothing to be afraid of now." Carlisle came forward finally showing his leadership skills.

She cowered away from him and looked at me with worry in her eyes. I smiled reassuringly and she smiled sheepishly at Carlisle.

"What are your names?" She asked with the same shyness.

After politely introducing ourselves, we managed to calm her and get her back to the house. But with my bedroom window broken and lack off an available room, we took her to the Cullen residence, much to my dismay.

I walked beside her but allowed her some personal space as we ran up to the white mansion. To my surprise she didn't gawk at the anything, she kept her head down and tiptoed her way over to the porch. It was then that I realized that she was barefoot.

She paused before she walked into the house. The other's had already entered, besides me and Daniel.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked her. She looked up at him and gasped lightly. I saw them both tense. He smiled down at her politely and she looked away, I was certain that she wanted to blush. I observed the exchange and was surprised that I was smiling. I mentally slapped myself, I should be trying to claw at her for looking at my mate that why, but my jealousy whenever anyone-human or vampire-flirted with him was always playful.

I wasn't oblivious to their small conversation. She was nervous about going into the house with her feet muddy.

Esme, hearing the conversation, ran to the front door and smiled up at May, "It's okay dear. You can use the welcome mat and Alice will take you to get something comfortable for your feet."

May seemed reluctant but eventually wiped away as much mud as possible and cautiously made her way into the living room.

She shifted nervously staring at the people in the room. I saw her face twitch in pain, but she didn't move other than that.

"She's needs to feed. We should take her hunting." Jasper said quickly, eyeing her with scrutiny.

"Hunting?" she gasped loudly.

"Animals not humans. That is how we all hunt. But there are other out there who hunt humans." I said quickly, rubbing her arm soothingly.

"Like that monster who attacked me." She snarled and leaned into a crouch.

"Calm yourself!" Jasper growled at her and I felt the calming waves he usually projected.

She hissed in response. Then both she and Jasper were having a growl/ hiss fight. I rolled my eyes at them and cleared my throat, cutting them off mid-hiss.

"If you children are done with the theatrics I suggest we take her to feed immediately." I said folding my arms in front of me.

Alice came back with a pair of high platform boots and I glared at her, "We're taking her hunting not to a runway show."

She pouted and huffed as she ran back up the grand staircase, and then came back in less than thirty seconds.

May pulled on the sneakers and watched us curiously.

"Now. Who's going with me?" She grinned brightly, catching us all off guard.

I chuckled, "Who will you be comfortable with?"

She looked at me immediately and gave me a heartwarming and irresistible smile. Yep, Rose definitely as some competition in the beauty department.

"Can you come?" She asked me excitingly.

I bet my eyes were twinkling, "Of course. But we need someone else to go as well. Just one more if that's okay?"

She nodded and her eyes quickly darted to…_I hate my life_…Edward, who smiled just as brightly as she did.

"Well, it's settled. You two go with her and we will set up here in the mean time." Alice danced around the room and grabbed Jasper.

All emotion was gone from my face, until May touched my arm. I turned to her and couldn't resist grinning happily.

**[I thought it would be fun to have a part on Marissa's POV. You need to know her personality. Because, she can be a bit random. At the end of this part you'll notice time speed up. I need her time with them to speed up in a specific time span. So that her control would be perfected and then the story should proceed as normal in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.]**

_Marissa's POV_

After what felt like lifetimes of burning pain, I finally felt relief. But then the sensory overload hit and I was right back where I started, screaming internally. I remembered, through the pain, what the beautiful brunette girl with the angelic voice had told me. She said that after this pain I would be a vampire.

Vampire. Now it all made sense, now I understood the crazed look in the handsome man's face when he attacked me.

I heard a male voice mumbling about my awareness, but I ignored him.

So that's what I was now. A new found heightened hearing told me that others were in the room with me. I didn't open my eyes though and the impulse to run was unnatural, but something inside this broken head of mine told me to stay put. No danger.

But male voice saying, "Emmett, block the windows." Forced my muscles to twitch.

Then my stubborn and overzealous limbs flipped off the bed and ran through a glass window. Not forgetting the jump over the balcony, which I expected to kill me instead I landed like a cat on all fours.

I didn't even look up to see who the people were that we in the room. I pushed myself up and ran. I didn't get to voice my surprise at my speed because I heard footsteps following me, so I pushed harder against the earth. As they got closer I pushed harder. Then I say the slight thinning off the trees and turned in that direction. But, just when I leaped forward to jump over the small stream I saw the air in front of me shift and I suddenly collided with the hazy blue translucent wall.

I buckled back a few steps and realized that it blocked all my exits in the direction and I found myself scared to try to break my way through.

The footsteps behind me stopped and I instinctively jumped around, a strange sound came out my lips. It sounded a lot like a pissed off cat.

I froze in a crouch like stand when I realized that I was outnumbered. I looked for the smallest to fight my way through and I found her -small pale black hair woman.

My muscles acted before my mind did and I found myself lounging towards the small and fragile looking girl. But again my advances were foiled by the stupid mist thing. It swirled all around me and I felt a sudden weight on my mind. It was painful but it was uncomfortable and I found myself whimpering.

The pressure increased on my mind and the fact that I couldn't move around much made me scream out in anger and frustration.

"Jasper, no. She can't run again." A bronze hair boy said to a blonde man with strange scars on his body. I found myself scared of the scarred one.

"Marissa…do you remember me?" A slightly familiar melodic voice asked. I turned and saw the brunette angel how had saved me. But now I saw how extremely beautiful she really was. In fact, all the individuals in front of me was otherworldly beautiful or handsome.

"Yes." I said but freaked out when I heard my voice. WTF? Why do I sound like I should be on American Idol? I usually sing like a toad!

"It's the change you went through May. Remember the one we told you about during…"the bronze hair boyish man child said stepping forward to stand beside the brown hair beauty.

I like him. His messy hair reminds me of a dog I once had. I smiled broadly at him, noticing his handsome but yet how humble he appeared.

And then the realization hit me again, as I looked at his face. He was there after that _thing_ attacked me.

I frowned and turned back the beauty standing next to Prince charming "Does that mean that I'm…a vam-…pire?" How embarrassing, I choked on the word 'vampire'. How lame can I get?

"Yes sweetheart." She smiled warmly. I didn't say anything when she said _sweetheart_. Even though she looked only a year or two older than me, her demeanor was far more mature. Her eyes looked like they held wisdom far beyond her nineteen years old appearance. Well maybe because she a vampire, you idiot. Duh! Of course if she lived for thousands of years she's be wise. But that didn't change the one big problem in this. If they were anything like that monster that attacked me then I'd have to find other ways of getting lunch.

"It is not what you think it is May. You don't have to kill people." Bronze boy said, as if answering my thoughts. I was going to freak out but then that vague and painful memory of him knowing my name without me saying it told me that this guy could…probe your brains. Oh how I miss my tin foil hat.

May, respond to the man.

"I don't?" I asked happily.

"No. You don't. We can explain it but you have to promise not to run. We will help you with this May. I assure you." Pretty brunette said from beside him. But I caught the seriousness in her voice and I felt bad for crashing through a window.

"I was scared." I ducked my head in embarrassment and noticed I didn't have a scratch on me and I was barefoot.

"That is understandable little one. But you have nothing to be afraid of now." Said a much older looking blonde man. Hold the phone, that's Dr. Cullen. I knew something was off about him when I first saw him at the hospital.

I couldn't help but feel a chill run up my spine and I leaned away from him. I should really trust that gut feeling more often.

"What are your names?" I blurted out and then felt like an idiot immediately after.

"I'm Bella and this is Edward and Carlisle." I couldn't help but notice how her eyes shifted a bit when she said 'Edward'. She looked like it pained her to say it.

And being the decedent of the awesome Sherlock Holmes (Lies) I know they have history. And if my assumptions are right they're still into each other.

She continued on to introduce the others. My world felt like it had stopped still when the introduced Daniel. He seemed to perfect it hurt and the fact that he didn't look at me – instead had his focused on Bella – it hurt even more. But I shook it off.

_[Ya'll know the descriptions of each party. I ain't wasting time on that.]_

What was even worst was the small exchange we had at the front door of the Cullen residence. I couldn't help smiling up at him when his sweet manly breathe hit my face. I wonder what his lips taste like?

I gasped and looked away. But not before seeing the small smirk on Bella's face, which just confused me even more. I sensed the chemistry between her and Daniel but it was shitty compared to the one between her and Edward.

It may have been pretty obvious when I asked for those two specifically to help with my first hunt, but truly in the room full of unknown vampires, they were the only two I felt completely comfortable with.

The hunt was the most interesting thing I have ever experienced in my eighteen years of living. The animal blood soothed that itchy burn in my throat but it wasn't enough. It would never be enough. I knew it and so did the older more experienced vampires and the wolves.

Stupid flee bags made my hunting even harder by wanting to chaperone. They should be glad I was totally repulsed by them on those rare occasions.

I still don't understand how Bella, Fred and Bree can be around the wolves so easily. Bella even hugged that wet dog Jake. GROSS!

I don't care how interesting their gene pool is, there is no way that I am hugging one of them. Okay, they aren't assholes or anything but that smell alone makes me want to gag, if I could. I smiled and nod when necessary but I refused to be too close to them. Whenever Bella had them over she would see my discomfort and usher me out the house, and force Daniel to come keep me company. This only made my hurt painful. He was her mate. He loved her. He could never feel anything other than brotherly love towards me. And I could never betray Bella like that. So, I told him he could pretend to keep me company and I would just go to the Cullens to hang with Eddie. (Don't tell him I called him that. It pisses him off so much).

But, being the irresistible and too perfect man, Daniel always kept close by my side. He would come with me to the Cullens on those occasions when Bella entertained the wolves and the skin walker. He and Edward didn't get along, at all. I can understand why and I teased them both about it. But Edward seemed to be affected most.

When I was with Eddie –annoying him to the earth's end- Daniel would be with Jasper and Emmett, which only made Edward seem bitter.

* * *

**Sneak peek to next chapter…**

_May's POV_

_So here I am, bored to no end, lying on the carpet in Eddie's room._

_"Don't call me that!" Eddie sneered at my thought and I laughed._

_"You know you are about to replace Alice as the most annoying person on earth." He chuckled as he sorted through some drawers._

_"Best at everything. That's me." I said smugly and looked up just in time to see a paper fall out of the drawer._

_I easily grabbed in before he could and inspected it._

_"You write music? That's cool. This is amazing. What's it called?" I said standing and reading the piece of music._

_He tried to grab the paper but I ducked out of his room immediately and ran to the music room._

_Just as I sat at the piano and set the piece of music down it was snatched away by a glaring Eddie._

_"Ha Ha! I have it memorized." My witch cackle came out sounding like bells in heavens._

_Curse you sweet voice!_

_I heard him beg for me not to play it but I did. _

_I was mid way in the memorized melody when I heard a painful choke behind me. It sounded like a vamp was crying. I turned on the stool to see a devastated Bella and a heartbroken Edward looking softly at her._

* * *

**I'm sure you guys know what melody May was playing but I'll make you say it!**

**Review please….**


	8. Adverse Effects

***Cry* I can't believe I made you wait so long…I'm sorry just doesn't cut it….so here's the long awaited chapter**

* * *

**Chapter eight - Adverse Effects**

**May's POV**

**Previously,**

_I was mid way in the memorized melody when I heard a painful choke behind me. It sounded like a vamp was crying. I turned on the stool to see a devastated Bella and a heartbroken Edward looking softly at her_

* * *

**Now,**

Before anyone could ask her what was wrong, Bella darted out the house, like the road runner, and I swear I saw a gathering of dust it her shape. Edward and Daniel, darted for the door at the same time, but paused when they saw each other's movements.

"What just happened?" I asked, replaying the memory of Bella's departure in my mind for Eddie.

They both ignored me (rude ninny heads) and just stood staring at each other for a good five seconds. They both seemed about to argue until Alice stepped in.

"She'll only allow May around her." Alice said turning to me with a sad look in her eyes.

"What am I supposed to do? I don't even know what the hell just happened!" I mumbled to no one and got up from the piano, making my way to the door that Eddie and Danny were blocking.

I cleared my throat and pushed my way between them.

_Leave it to May everybody. She's going to solve this riddle. It may not end well, but she'll solve it._

**::::**

"Bella?" I asked cautiously as I walked into the clearing in the forest, which looked a lot like a meadow from a fairytale I had read as a child, complete with the small stream running through it and colorful wild flowers.

Bella sat guru style on the grass, pulling harshly at the short grass and mumbling too quiet for me to hear. I stood in my spot too afraid and unsure to get closer. After a moment of awkward silence, she looked up at me with sad eyes, seeing me twisting my fingers. She offered a forced smile and gestured for me to join her.

Not even a second passed when I folded my legs under me, while facing Bella. The scene would probably look comical, since we mirrored each other's position on the ground but some things about ourselves were opposite. Where her hair was dark and straight, mine was blonde and curly. Everything else, like our complexion, eye color and even our body structure were the same. The most obvious difference between us was our personality and maturity. But today I would have to suck it up and act like a grown up. No more playing Peter Pan.

Now May, be gentle and don't, I repeat, don't be insensitive.

"So…not a music lover are you?" I said, and tucked my hands under myself to stop it from slapping its owner.

Bella looked at me, cocked her head to the side and before I could offer an apology for my stupid comment, she released a shaky but humor-filled laugh. She breathed deeply after the laugh and I saw the tears in her eyes disappear.

"It's not my appreciation or lack of that made me…" she smiled with a sigh and trailed off.

"It's the particular tune." I guessed and she nodded.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled and looked down to ground.

Bella grabbed both my hands in hers and squeezed lightly, forcing me to look up at her.

"May, please, you did nothing wrong. So don't apologize. No one did anything wrong." She said and it sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"He wrote it for you, didn't he?" I asked her softly and kept eye contact. When she looked away and was about to pull her hands away from mine, I tightened my grip.

She didn't pull away but she kept her eyes averted.

Her silence was all the answer I needed, "This may be hard for you to believe but I know what you're going through." She looked up at me now clearly curious, "Well, the loss of someone you loved anyways."

"This person is he or she the reason you're reluctant to talk about your human life?" she asked me cautiously.

I nodded, "That and the fact that I don't remember much. But I'm glad I don't remember every detail. I know, I've known even though I don't remember, that I've lost a lot in my human life. The most prominent memory is of my grandmother's funeral."

A gasp exited my lips when I felt Bella's arms pulling me into a hug. She held me in silence until I pulled away.

"I know this life isn't something that everyone sees as great, May, but I want you to know, you have me…and every member from my coven and the Cullens. You are our family. We don't want to replace your human family, but we'll be here for you…"

I giggled, "I thought I was here to help you feel better!"

She grinned, "You are making me feel better…" her grin straightened out and she sighed, "I'm not surprised that you saw the tension between Edward and I, and I know he didn't say anything to you. You're just that insightful." She offered with a laugh.

I shrugged but smirked to show the little vanity that Rosalie had rubbed off on me since my turn three months ago. It really only felt like yesterday when I woke up as this…I spent most of the weekdays with Esme, since all the others had either work or school. But, every night there would be something to laugh about amongst the too covens. Whether it was working with Bella in her lab or running amuck with Emmett and teasing Eddie.

Bella laughed again but then the meadow fell silent and she exhaled softly, closing her eyes for a second before she fell back in the grass. I copied her movements and laid beside her.

"Is it hard? Seeing him, everyday?" I asked finally trying to make her voice her hurt so she could heal quicker.

"Yes. I didn't expect it to. I thought having Daniel would make it easier, but…I know how you feel about him May, Daniel that is." She said.

My natural reaction to that was to deny it, but all I found myself doing was breathing in gasps. I thought being a vampire meant you didn't have to breathe?

"It's okay May. Don't overreact. I saw it from the beginning. I'm going to offer this advice. Go for it. Danny and I have history yes, but the natural passion and love was out of place. And I'm finally willing to admit it was all because of me not fully moving on or admitting that I wasn't over Edward."

"And you're ready to admit it now?" I questioned, but all I was thinking was, _Did she just give me blessings to date her mate?_

She sighed, but I heard the silent battle, having fought it before. I may have been fifteen at the time, but I was always aware of my feelings towards someone and always doubted myself.

"I am."

_Finally! She admits that she still has the hots for Eddie!_

"I am willing to admit that I have to move on from what Edward and I shared, but not with Daniel."

I had to facepalm and keep myself from slapping her, "What? Let me get this straight, correct me if I'm wrong, but this is what I got from that statement. You're going to try to stop loving Edward. Even though you just admitted that you still do love him. Why not move on with Eddie?"

She looked at me like I had grown another head and she opened her mouth to say something but I stopped her.

"Bella don't you see how being around you is affecting him?"

"Yes, I'm the ex who won't disappear."

"NO YOU IDIOT! It's hurting him that he can't touch you or show you the love!"

_Okay, I didn't mean to yell, but can she be so blind?!_

I continued my rant, "Isabella Marie Swan, are you blind or are you just that introverted! The boy loves you! He didn't even have to tell me you two had history for me to see how much he's still in love with you! I've been around him to see how the mere mention of your name makes him smile. It may not be much be he smiles. Esme said he hasn't smiled since…well you know."

"May, I don't th-"

"Nope, ah ah. You think too much! Bella that man loves you. You have to stop doubting that. Love isn't only saying 'I love you', its showing it as well. Give my him a chance, please."

She gaped at me for a while. Can't say I blame her. I've never been so…deep. And I did see Eddie as my brother, or my favorite puppy at least. So I had to help him out a bit.

"But…let him work for it?" she asked with a sly smile.

I mirrored her smile, "Exactly."

"The one hole in this plan though, is he'll just read your mind and play it to his advantage."

"Shield me, duh. We can't leave each other's side…Bella I SEE THE DOUBT IN YOUR EYES!" I challenged her and she laughed.

"It's in my nature May, I can't help it. Anyways, come on, I may have some news for Rose."

::::

**Third POV**

Everyone, including wolves and skinwalker, settled in the Cullen's vast living room. Bella stood in front of the fire place, facing everyone with a look of pride, comfort and anticipation. She locked eyes with Rosalie for a few seconds and heard Alice gasp lightly.

"I've ask you all here today, because I may have had a breakthrough in my research. I'll keep the technicalities to myself, but, I believe I've found a way for the females of our species to give birth." Bella said as she glanced at everyone in the room.

Everyone, except my coven, May and Leah, didn't hold back their shock and curiosity and began asking the natural string of questions.

Leah whistled and clapped her hands to shut them up, "Let the woman finish!"

I smiled at her but continued, "I still have a few test to complete, I was hoping that Carlisle, or anyone with a medical degree could help me with this. But, I want you all to know that if it wasn't for the wolves, Leah especially, this would not have been possible. Because it was due to their genetic make-up and willingness to help me out that led to this breakthrough. However, I don't want to give you false hope until after the final test. But for this to succeed, I'll need volunteers. Let me warn you now, what you'll be expected to do may not sound conventional and -"

Before she could finish Rosalie was out of her seat and grasping her hand with unknown fierceness and hope, "How can I help?"

Bella offered her a smile and touched her shoulder, "Why am I not surprised?"

After briefing Rosalie on the specifics and how the wolves would play a part, Bella continued to warn her that there might be failures in the experiment.

The families eventually diffused, most of the wolves, besides Jacob and Leah went home, while the vampires went about entertaining themselves. All the while May and Rosalie stayed with Bella, as they sat on the covered patio behind the Cullen house and spoke about anything and everything. Leah joined them a while after and before they realized it was a women's gathering, with Esme, Alice, Angela and Bree joining them shortly after.

Angela was telling the others what happened to all their high school 'buddies' after graduating, while the males entertained themselves in the clearing behind the house.

"Wait, what?" Bella asked in surprise. She had to force a shiver to run down her spine just to had effect to her complete shock.

Angela laughed at her vampire best friend, "Yep, Jessica married Eric Yorkey. Unexpected I know. They got drunk after prom and hooked up the night in Jessica's basement. Mike and Jess were together at the time. And…he found them together the next morning at Jess's."

"Didn't see that one coming." Alice commented with a giggle, making the other women laugh at her.

"Wasn't this Jessica the one that was spreading the rumors that Bella was pregnant with Edward's love child after she left?" Leah commented and sent a wink at a panicky Bella.

"WHAT?" both Bella and Edward, who was currently having a strained conversation with Daniel, shouted.

"Yes, that was her. She shut up after a while though. But the stupid rumor stuck." Angela said with a small frown.

Bella groaned but then bursted out in a fit of hysterics, "Got to love Jess and her skills as a gossiper though. To think that rumor reached La Push."

"No shit." May giggled, "I've got to meet this Jessica."

Alice's eyes glazed over for only a second and then she frowned, "Sorry May, she died last year."

They all fell silent, until Esme suggested the girls visit the cemetery with some flowers to honor the life and memory of their friend. Alice, Rosalie and Bella agreed to go the following weekend, while Bree, Leah, May and Esme decided that they needed to plan a girl's day out after school closed for the Christmas holiday in a month.

"Do you ladies really want to get rid of us that bad?" Fred said as he walked up the stairs of the patio and came to stand behind Bree.

"Can you blame us?" Bree said nonchalantly as she inspected her nails.

He held his heart and pretended to cry, "You wound me, my fair lady." And he walked back to the other men who were laughing loud-Jake and Emmett's the loudest.

"Don't you all have to study for your finals? Aren't they're starting in less than two weeks." Leah asked, sipping at the ice tea Esme made for her. Of course, Leah knew that the very old vampires knew everything if not more of what was thought to them in high school. She was just making small talk and the vampire's were thankful for the little normalcy.

"I can school any of those teachers any day." Bree said with a smirk.

"Bree, don't be chauvinistic. It's not a pleasant quality." Bella scolded the young (not literally but physically) vampire who was more or less her own daughter.

"Sorry Marie." Bree said docking her head for a second to act ashamed.

Esme observed the two and couldn't help it when she beamed at Bella, her still heart filling with pride and joy as she looked at the beautiful girl. Even as a human Bella was always warm and just knew how to handle people, but Esme never thought of what she would be like as a mother. Bella may have been upfront and didn't dare to hold back her thoughts on things, but she was an amazing mother figure to her coven.

It was refreshing, Esme thought, to see this new quality surface in the woman, she knew as a shy human. Maybe, they're leaving her did something good for the girl. It definitely molded her into a strong young woman.

Bella saw Esme smiling at her but didn't look at her, she just offered a side glance and wink.

"May, how would you like to go into town with me tomorrow. It may be Sunday, but I wanted to show you where I lived as a human. Are you up for it?"

May looked at Bella, expressing her shock through her wide eyes and slack jaw, "You think I'm ready? To actually go into town without…you know…attacking someone."

"Yes I do. But if you're uncomfortable with this, if you think it's too soon…"

"No, of course I want to go. But I don't want to hurt anyone." The newborn said nervously.

"You won't. I don't think we'll come out of the car, maybe just drive by or park in front. If you want anyone else to go its fine by me. Bree? Or Fred?"

May thought about it for a while and smiled inwardly and silently thanked Bella for shielding her mind from Edward, she feigned innocence well though, being a budding actress before all the vampire jazz started.

"Who's available?" she asked glancing around the table.

The other women already had plans, which left the men. Jasper, Emmett, Jacob and Fred already had previous engagements, so that left an anxious Daniel and unsure Edward.

"Please please please please please please please please please…" May went on and on as she begged Edward to go with her, Bella and Daniel. He kept declining, frustrated that Bella was shielding May's mind.

_Didn't she know how devious May can be? The girl was constantly plotting_, he thought.

The two were in Edward's room, he was trying to complete a rather boring English assignment but his new 'friend' was making it hard.

He finally huffed and turned to see May on her knees with a pleading look in her eyes.

"May, I don't think Bella will be comfortable with me being there."

"But she already said its okay if you come. That maybe you could explain to her how you sneaked into her room so often without making so much noise…"May smirked when she saw his eyes widen a bit.

"She didn't say that." He said, but his voice was unsure. Everything pertaining to Bella Swan was filled with uncertainty.

"Fine, Alice told me. But Bella did say it was okay." May continued to plead but got off her knees and just stood in front of him.

He knew that Bella was downstairs probably listening to the two conversing, he was just aware of her presence in his house.

"Not because she said it was okay, means that she's comfortable with the idea."

May was about to protest, but the very familiar scent of strawberry filled the room, making both Edward and May freeze. They both turned to see Bella bracing on the door frame with her arms folded in front of her. Her eyes darted around the room for a second and then a smile played at the corner of her lips.

"I see not much has changed in here." She commented nonchalantly and gestured around the room. May had recovered from her frozen state and was looking between Edward and Bella with a knowing smile. Bella didn't look at Edward, but he was staring at her with curiosity in his eyes.

When Bella's eyes landed on the vast bookcase like furniture that was filled with CDs, she released a chuckle that made May looked back at her.

Edward followed her gaze, froze for a fraction of a millisecond before he laughed as well, making May turn to gape at him. He ignored his very annoying new friend and went back to staring at Bella.

Bella knew he was looking at her, but refused to make eye contact, she only had that much control and after that fiasco with her lullaby earlier that day and the conversation with May in the meadow, she decided to not push herself further. She let her eyes settle on the wall behind him.

Bella began, "I won't be uncomfortable Edward. If it will help May with her control, I have no problem with you coming along tomorrow. But…"

Edward froze after he heard her say his name, while May was having a hard time keeping her giggles to a minimum. She wondered if Bella knew the effect she was having on Edward right now, then the image of Bella in a rather raunchy leather dominatrix costume and whip with Edward in a feeble position (not a good image) popped up in her head and she cringed and violently shoved the image from her mind.

Edward waited, without breathing for Bella to continue, afraid that it might be insulting, but he saw the smile on her perfect lips form, just before she said, "…I'm driving."

Bella turned immediately, with a contented smile and walked away before he could reply.

May was utterly confused. But Edward got the private joke and actually laughed, he was doing that often lately. All the memories of him and Bella fighting over who would be driving came whenever they went anywhere back to him. Bella heard his laughter. In fact the whole house heard it. His family had been eavesdropping on the conversation the moment they heard Bella by Edward's door, she may not have entered, but just her presence by his door and her speaking to him had an immense effect on him, they all knew it. In the short time they had gotten Bella back in their lives, they saw Edward come back alive, much like her effect on him when she was a human.

Bella's coven, including Daniel, heard the conversation has well. To say that Bree and Fred were worried would be an understatement.

When the Swan family and May finally left the Cullen house, it was just after night fall. Bella immediately retreated to her lab, while Bree and Fred did one of their disappearing acts. May stayed in Bella's study reading some of Bella's notes and browsing the net.

"We have to talk Bella." Daniel said urgently.

Bella sighed, knowing exactly what he wanted to talk about. She just didn't know how he would react.

"I know…" Was all she said.

* * *

**Oooohhhh, so? Did I do too much in this chapter? I really just wanted to get the romance on the road. I'm not too great and writing romance, still I tried. So please review and tell me if I did well.**

**The next Chapter should be up soon. Working on it now.**

**Question: Do you want Danny and May together? They're my characters I know, but I'm not sure how to put them together, and since this is a E and B fic I wanted to focus on them more. But I love writing about May and Danny, it just so fun, 'cause they're both sort of impulsive and cuckoo…**

**So please if you have any, I do mean any, suggestion PM or review. I don't care how crazy it is. I do have a few ideas though. **

**I need reader inputs though!**

**So Review**


	9. Midday drive

**Chapter nine: On to the next…something?**

* * *

Bella pulled into the Cullen's driveway and honked twice. Seeing the familiar house from this angle brought back some unclear human memories of when she'd drove here for comfort after Edward left her all those years ago.

Thinking back, she wondered, if it was closure that she was seeking. Because not so long after she came here for the last time as a human, she began to feel normal again. Not entirely, but her logics were beginning to take hold again. But there was always that thinly covered hole in her heart that never went away, even after Daniel. She understood now why she never felt whole again. It was the Cullens. The time she spent with them – not that long if you think about it – had shown her what a true family was.

She'd loved her time with Renee and Charlie, but she never believed that what she had was a family. With Renee and all her adventures and Charlie always working, she never quite experienced a real family.

_'Maybe that's it then. You were so eager to be a vampire because you wanted what being a 'Cullen' meant_.' Bella laughed to herself as the thought passed.

Her little outburst caused Daniel to raise an eyebrow in question. She just shrugged when she caught him looking.

'Don't fool yourself Bells, you wanted to be a vamp so that you'd live happily ever after with Edward.' She corrected her previous thought with a frown.

May and Edward came out the house a second after Bella honked, May dancing all the way to the car as Edward rolled his eyes.

Soon, they were driving into town. Bella kept glancing back at May through the rear view mirror. She felt a pang of jealousy when she saw Edward hold May's hand. This caused Bella to grip a bit tighter unto the steering wheel.

May's eyes had gone black the moment the first wave of human scents began to fill the air.

Bella had left the windows down in hopes of allowing May to get used to the scents before they actually got into the small town.

"You'll be fine." Edward said as he tightened his grip on May's hand. May only growled at him and began an inner banter.

_'Fine'?'Fine'? Are you shitting me? This is torture!? _She screamed at him mentally.

That caused a long awaited smile to form on Edward's lips as he shook his head at the newborn, "You're thinking coherently, that's a good sign."

"Great sign." Daniel corrected from the front passenger seat he was occupying. He offered May a smile, but it didn't help to calm her. It only made her thoughts go haywire, but not because of the scents.

Edward smirked and raised a questioning eyebrow at her, to which she shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

Bella couldn't help but giggle as she saw May's expression when she looked at Daniel. But, thankfully, the other vampires ignored her.

"Bella, Alice thinks you should drive around town before you go to your house." Edward said as he peered at the screen of his mobile, "It would get May used to the area and the human scents."

Bella nodded, remembering that may wasn't originally from Forks. May was a lot like Alice. She didn't remember her human life other than the face of the vampire that bit her and the torturous burn. This made all the mature vampires worry. They worried that maybe may had left someone she loved behind.

But when no one reported her missing, Bella grew angry. Until May told her it didn't bother her, she was perfectly content with her new life and saw no reason to bother her human family, if she had any, with her new found problems.

Bella followed Edward's instructions, driving as slow as her vampire mind would let her, which wasn't slow, when compared to the slow of human driving.

"Um, Bella, do you always drive like you're late for your own wedding?" May asked using the air she'd been holding in since they hit town.

Bella's twinkling laughter filled the car, causing a dazed expression to cross Edward's face. May giggled and elbowed him quickly.

"You have no idea…" Daniel mumbled with a small smile.

"And she complained when I drove like this…" Edward said quietly as he stared out the window, not even realizing he'd spoken out load.

Bella giggled again, "Well…my truck could have only survived so much. And I was afraid more for the shiny surface of your Volvo than myself."

Edward was speechless for a fraction of a second, still surprised the she would speak to him and engrossed in savoring her sweet voice and giggles.

"I did have an advantage…built in speed detector…" he smiled as he tapped his temples.

Bella glanced at him and smirked, "Oh right…how foolish of me to have forgot…" Bella rolled her eyes but smiled.

Daniel sat silently, observing Bella's interaction with Edward. He wondered how the conversation was truly affecting her. He'd seen her pain first hand, after Edward had left. Those memories may have been fuzzy but the pain was always a clear reminder of how much this young woman sitting beside him at to endure. Even before she moved to Forks, Bella had to endure many things that no child should. She would never admit it, but was dealt an unfair card in life. By the age of nine Bella knew how to prepare dinner, it may not have been a four course meal, but she did what she had to in order to help her struggling mother. Through it all though, Bella stayed strong and never regretted anything she did. Especially, loving Edward. Daniel went back to staring absently out the window, unaware of his open mind. He'd assumed Bella was shielding him, so he let his thoughts go free, giving Edward an insight on Bella's life, one he never knew about.

He'd seen Bella's entire life play out in Daniel head, from all the memories Bella had willingly gave him the first night they met. Edward was thankful that she didn't show him everything, only small bits of her human life, things she remembered, which were mostly her memories of Forks and little things from her childhood. He filed away all of the information, but didn't keep his eyes off of the back of Bella's head while listening to Daniel inner monologue.

Daniel hoped, as he remembered Bella's reaction to the his old friend Carlisle and his coven. He saw the love they held for her and vice versa. He observed the bonds forming between the two coven members, whether it was between Bree, Alice, Esme and Rose or Fred, Emmett and Jasper, they're bonds were becoming thicker. Only he had remained in solitary, away from the Cullen clan members. He didn't want to form bonds with them. He had bonds to Bella's coven already. But he knew, soon enough the two covens would unite, leaving him to find new bonds. Then the thought of leaving _her_ just made everything worst.

How could one loquacious little newborn affect him so, even when he had ties to another woman?

May…and unforeseen entity that was thrown into the chaos of his life. He'd loved Bella deeply and he knew that she had loved him the same way. But the moment he say her expression as she saw Edward that first time since he left in the human school cafeteria, he knew that her love had changed from that of a lover to that of an dear friend. He was hurt, he'd admit that, but he'd be damned if he tried to force her to love him. He'd beat the crap out of Edward if he dared hurt her again or treat her like a fragile china doll, but he'd never force her to love him when he knew that she still truly loved Edward.

He wondered if Edward would be able to keep up with Bella now, being the little over achiever she was. She was now a woman, not the small fragile human girl Edward always assumed she was. That small, fragile human girl overcame things the strongest wrestler couldn't imagine in his dizzies daydreams. She was attacked by a vampire, beaten and bitten, felt her life begin to fade, but she survived. Her trials didn't end as a human though, it only got worst in her immortal years. Coveted by one of the most powerful of vampires, Aro, Bella had to grow a pair and stand up for her family when he threatened them, and sent guards after her, spying and waiting for an opportunity to strike. That's what led him to the area he met her in.

The Volturi life was all he knew, until Aro deemed him unfit and all but caste him out of Volterra. He took that as a spit on his face and began following Volturi guards as much as he could. He'd found some guards on the east coast, but they managed to elude him. Then he met Bella, the little minx who managed to tied down the mean old stray and turn him into a clean, fun loving retriever.

And now, he'd have to leave again. His life was already complicated and the only reason his old enemies hadn't caught up with him yet was because of the size of his new coven and their constant moving.

"Who lives here now?" Bella's voice brought him out of his mental cage. She was talking to Edward, who had tried his best to give Daniel some private moments in his thoughts but was now totally consumed by Bella's bright golden eyes looking back at him.

Edward stayed silent for a second, concentrating on the four individuals he heard in the renovated house that used to belong to Bella's father.

"Charlie's step-granddaughter, her husband and their two sons." He said quickly looking towards the house.

"What's her name?" Bella wondered. She knew about her step siblings and a few of their children. She had only looked up Renee's new family but kept an eye on Charlie.

"Samantha, her husband's name is…" Edward paused before bursting into a fit of laughter, causing the others to look at him with worry.

"Sorry…she's married to Mike Newton's son. One of their son's name is Michael and the other's called Charlie." That caused both him and Bella to smile.

Bella grinned wider as she listened to the conversations in the house. She immediately felt sorry for Samantha, raising two teen sons and having a slightly nutty husband must send her up a wall.

"Shit." Edward's sudden flare-up caused May to jump. All eyes focused on him, But he looked directly into Bella's eyes with concern and sadness.

"Charlie, her son, he's a freshman, he recognizes you…or at least he thinks he does…But he hasn't said anything yet."

I furrowed my eyebrows and glanced at May then turned back to facing the front. With a sigh and shake of my head, I floored the accelerator and sped away. I glanced at her again, then at Edward.

"We need a family meeting. Uh, Swans and Cullens must be present." I declared as I forced the car to its limits heading towards the Cullen Residence.

Edward and Daniel, as I saw, were already sending out the messages to everyone.

:::::

The Cullen house was full, again. All coven members occupied a seat at the large mahogany dining table, with Carlisle at one end and me at the other, the 'heads' of each household.

"Why have you gathered us Bella?" Carlisle asked a bit concerned while sending misplaced glances at May. She remained silent as she sat on my left, with Daniel on my right, opposite her.

"May did perfectly well Carlisle. Don't worry. It's another problem." I sighed and tapped the table slowly.

"You're leaving!" Alice accused suddenly. From the look on her face, her vision came quite fast.

I nodded and shrugged, "Someone recognized me. Or believes he does. It's safer for us to leave before both our families are implicated."

I couldn't ignore the proud smile I got from Esme and Carlisle.

"But, you just-We just got you back Bella!" Alice argued shakily.

"Alice, darling, we'll see each other again. We'll keep in contact through video chats and phone calls."

"It's not the same…" She mumbled.

I managed to clear my throat, swallowing the uneasy feeling that this conversation was causing. It wasn't as easy as it looked-talking about leaving them. Alice wasn't exactly making it easier with her petty comments.

"We have something else to discuss…" I said confidently, side-glancing towards May. She caught my glance and frowned.

"I'm not going with you, am I?" she asked like she was already confident of my answer.

"That's entirely up to you actually…" I said and then glanced at Carlisle.

She looked between me and Carlisle, "Um…I-"

"Hold on dear. You May not have to choose. Carlisle and I have been discussing moving for a while now. We love Forks, but life here is beginning to get repetitive." Esme launched into her speech with an excited smile, "If Bella would allow it, and postpone moving for a few weeks, and then we can ALL move together. We have a, quite large, home in Wyoming that's more than capable of holding us all…"

"Esme, are you asking us to move in with you?" this was Fred's query.

She grinned brightly, holding onto Carlisle's hand. I glanced at the faces around the room. They were all looking at me now, with hopeful glances. All except one. I kept my eyes on Daniel not and saw the hidden sorrow that laid there. He wasn't certain of his place. He never was.

I offered him a comforting smile, and took his hand, kissing the knuckles. Giving my best puppy dog eyes, I begged him silently. Not for me. But for the newborn beside me. Her nervousness was already filling the air. I turned to May now and saw the frown on her face. She wasn't looking at me or Daniel but at the lines in the wood.

She looked up at me through her lashes and I winked, making sure Daniel was oblivious to it.

May then turned her lowered gaze towards Daniel. His sharp intake of breath was clear evidence of his primal feelings for her. But he was too much of a perfectionist to want to admit it.

"Please?" May pleaded with him and the room went silent. No one moved of fidgeted unnaturally. We were all observing the small exchange.

I kept my eyes on Daniel as I saw him begin to look away from May and towards me. I smiled smugly, gaining a narrow-eyed glare from him.

He huffed and pouted slightly. Immediately, Alice, Bree and I whooped and clapped, leaving the others confused.

"He's coming…" I explained through a giggle as I stood and patted May on the back. I sprinted over to Esme and hugged her tightly.

"Finally, I have the large family I always wanted." She giggled and pinched my cheeks.

I smiled and turned to Carlisle, "You do know that you are now responsible for some very troublesome youths, right?"

He laughed along with his family, while Bree and Fred complained.

"I think I can handle it…" he commented with a smile tint of smugness.

"You say that now. But now you have two Emmett and Alice to deal with." I whispered gesturing to Bree and Fred.

"Oh please, like you're any better. Marie, we had to move three times because of your temper and you're supposed to be the coven leader!" Bree said sticking her tongue out at me.

"Three? What did you do?" Rosalie asked with a chuckle.

"Usually the same thing. Breaking a human's nose or arm because of their crudeness." I shrugged.

Laughter filled the room and soon everyone were making plans and conversing.

I sighed, now I had to discuss this with Jacob.

::::

I held my centre, trying to force out the tears that refused to shed as I hit the 'end' button from the mobile device. Jacob always made me want to cry. The last time I left, he'd made me cry. So did Angela. I had to promise to visit them at least every year, until they die, in order for me to be 'allowed' to leave again.

This time I was leaving as a different person, a happier person. I had only been in Forks for a few months now. The school semester had ended about a week ago.

I smiled and swallowed the bittersweet taste in my mouth.

"Such is the life you chose…" I sighed to myself. I slowly turned with a smile on my face.

"Eddie you know you really aren't that good at hiding." I chuckled and braced back against the tree I was just leaning on.

"Please…don't call me Eddie. And I wasn't hiding…or eavesdropping. I came out here to tell you that Alice and Rose wants to organize a going away party and they sent me after you…" he pouted.

I totted, "You poor thing. You're still being bossed around by those too. Thank you messenger boy." I grinned mischievously.

He cocked his head to the side but resigned with a shake of his head and small smile, "My you have changed." He mumbled quietly and turned to walk away.

I frowned, "Is that such a bad thing?"

He spun around with a surprised a worried expression, "No, Bella, please don't misinterpret my words. That was not an insult. No, it is not a bad thing. Nothing you do can ever be considered bad." he fumbled over himself as he took a step towards me.

My frown deepened, "Edward…I've killed before. And I'm not only talking about vampires invading on my territory. My years as a newborn were horrifying. I finally started to understand why you were so hesitant to turn me. I've killed people, actual people, who had families that searched feverishly for them, who cried for them. I have done some bad things in my immortal life Edward. But, I've accepted them. So please, it's really okay for you to look at me differently now and call me bad occasionally. Don't apologize so often. It makes you appear weak. Major turn off for a lot of women I hear…" I winked to tone done the seriousness in my speech.

He stared at me for a brief second, completely emotionless. But he chuckled and shook his head again.

His smile faded as he looked into my eyes with such intensity it would have made me faint if I were human. He took a step closer to me, so now we were ten feet apart.

"Bella, I never actually formally apologized to you. For those years of hurt you may have felt. I'm truly sorry and if I could repeat those sad last days I had with you as a human I would do things so differently."

"Edward, stop. If I've learnt one thing since my change, it's to _never_ regret anything. Things play out a certain way because it has to. Call it destiny, divine purpose, whatever. You left me because you believe you were doing the right thing for my humanity. You were stupid and completely wrong, but hey. We're both here, alive and well. No blood, no foul. Well, maybe that isn't the best metaphor…" I mumbled.

He chuckled and folded his arms in front of him, "Look at you, all deep and spiritual. You make one feisty little guru…"

That made me laugh loudly and I'm sure everyone at the main house would have heard the little outburst.

"Well, if you didn't have a stick shoved so far up your ass all the time and you toned down the whole "Emo Eddie" thing then you wouldn't be so bad yourself…" I grinned.

His mouth was left gaping as his arms went limp to his sides, "'Stick up my ass'? 'Emo Eddie'? Dear God, I'm going to suffer in a house with you, Emmett, Jasper and Fred."

I laughed again and pushed myself towards him, patting him on the shoulders as I passed I said, "Just pull that stick out and become 'funky Eddie' and you'll be fine."

He laughed then and turned to walk back to the house alongside me.

"I've missed you." He blurted out in quiet solemn. I doubt he realized he said it. But it really took a lot of emotion to make a vampire nervous and spew his guts. I stalled for a bit but smiled and continued my slow pace.

"I missed you too." I smiled, causing him to glance at me and smile brightly.

This was our way of healing. I didn't have hopes of ever being the way we used to but if I could have his friendship, then I would take it.

"So, are you willing to tell tales of your adventures as an immortal?" He asked hope clear on his face.

"Only if you share too." I said quickly and bumped his shoulders with mine. We mirrored each other's goofy grins and continued with our extremely slow (for vampires) tempo towards the house.

::::

CRY! IT TOOK SO LONG…

You wouldn't believe, but this chapter has been lying here for over a month and just when I get around to posting it, Fanfiction has to be a pussy and not allow me in my profile! They keep vomiting out some crap about 'Authenticity'! What the panty raping ninny whores, right?

Anyways. **_My deepest apologies for not updating_**. I did say that posting would take longer now. I've just got a bunch of stuff to do. I'm in my final year at the University, so I'm packed with research trips and projects that suck the life out of me!

If you find errors in here, so sorry. I didn't get a chance to look over it again.

**_BD part 2 was…extraordinary!_**

**_Oh B and E are finally getting close again (in this FF)_**

**_Review my adorable readers, review!_**


	10. Moving on upto Wyoming

**Moving on up...to Wyoming**

The move was quick and simple, surprisingly. Christmas was close, so that meant that school was out for the season, which made moving efficient. No one asked questions when the new emancipated teenagers decided that the small town life wasn't for them.

Interestingly, no one linked our move to Carlisle. Since the new students (myself and my coven) were rarely seen with the Cullens at school.

The decision to move early showed some advantages, organizing ourselves into new lives would be simple, even though it was the Christmas season.

The houses, or rather 'houses', were breathtaking. Esme didn't exaggerate when she said the house was massive. The main house alone was over 30,000 square foot. Why would anyone need all that space?

The houses were nestled in the middle of dense evergreens, away from all prying eyes. Much like the Forks house. There was one access road from here to the highway. But to remain on the safe side, 'No trespassing' signs were put up and fences were installed around the perimeter of the several hundred acre estate.

The main house was simple to the Forks mansion, with three stories and large glass windows. It had enough room to fit everyone, but somehow the decision to live in all the houses was made.

There were three houses overall. The other two houses were two story but were just as wide as the main house. Each house had almost there least three master suites, bath and closet included, useless kitchen and dining room and large living space on the ground level. Music rooms and studies were in the basements or attics.

The estate was located just at the border of Wyoming, with Bighorn National Forest as available hunting grounds.

There was an underground tunnel system that linked all the houses. Each had a large back patio and path leading to a central garden paradise filled with a mixture of exotic and endemic flora.

Deciding who would live where, was a comical experience. It ended up being Esme, Carlisle, Edward and May in the main house, and the rest of us in the second largest or 'beta' house, since it was the most recently renovated.

The only problem we seemed to face was the going back to school dilemma. Since Rose agreed to be a subject for my research she couldn't go back to school. So that meant that Emmett wouldn't be returning either. After many debates and family meetings, it was decided at we would all find a job or something to do that would benefit the family.

Within a few weeks of our move, our identities were formulated and confirmed with the help of an acquaintance of Jasper's called Jenks.

Carlisle would be the uncle of Rose, May and Jasper and the brother of Daniel. Fred and Edward were acting as Carlisle and Daniel's cousins. Esme and I would act as sisters, with Bree, Alice and Emmett as our younger siblings. I now saw the complications of having such a large coven and want to associate with the human world. It would have been easier for us to just stay away but we had to sacrifice some things for the ones we loved. Carlisle's cared too much about others for us to ask him to stop working. He loved what he did, it was almost addictive. But we did this for him. I wasn't complaining though, since that was the only reason my coven had associated with humans. Fred and my obsession with medicine and the advancements it allowed wasn't something we could ignore.

Before leaving Forks, we made certain that we would have some form of income in Wyoming. With a simple change of names, Carlisle, Edward, Fred and I got jobs at the local hospital in Sheridan, Wyoming. Carlisle as a general practitioner, Fred as a nurse, Edward was working as a medical technologist while I was a pharmacist. Being so close to medical equipment and medications were advantages for my research.

Emmett, Jasper and Daniel were formulating plans to open an engineering firm or small garage in Buffalo. The drive between towns was about 30 minutes, less for us vampires.

Alice, Bree, Esme and Rose refused to be left out and bought an old shop in Buffalo, renovated and stocked it with clothes, shoes, knick knacks and everything fashion, and then they plastered it with the name "Eternally Styled".

I rolled my eyes at that. Esme and Rose planned to stay at home more though. Since they both volunteered for the tests they couldn't be seen out and about until after the possible results of the experiments were determined. We also needed someone to keep an eye on May, who with the help of Emmett was getting her GED online - just to pass time. She wanted to be able to get into college by the next academic year. Since we didn't know much about her and the little information we had acquired about her past didn't show us much other than she had moved to Forks last year to live with her grandmother after her father and brother died. She moved just after getting out of high School but instead of going to college she came to Forks to look after her dying grandmother, who died several weeks before we found May. Any information of her between those times was scarce. We did find out that she was in a relationship before her new life though. That didn't interest her at all, surprisingly.

Everyone would begin work after the holidays, which gave us more family time. Christmas was three weeks away and everyone was already excited. This would be my first Christmas spent with the Cullens, since I had met Edward early in the year but then Edward had left before the Christmas that year. But nevertheless, I was going to make the best of it. I intended to incorporate some of the Swan Christmas traditions with the Cullen's.

Thanksgiving was spent on a plane to Wyoming and unpacking. That meant that we had to go overboard with Christmas. Alice had already started shopping and soon the decorating would begin. Rose and Bree were helping her with decoration shopping, along with gifts shopping, while Esme, May and I were spreading the christmas cheer. We were helping out at a soup kitchen (Esme and I), helping out at the Children's hospital and May was specializing in gathering gifts for the kids and cloths for the homeless.

Everyday since the beginning of December, Esme went cooking crazy and in the afternoon, the guys and I would headed out to some homeless shelters, with some blankets and winter coats and try our best to help those in need.

The trips to the hospital were the best, for me anyways. As a family we decided that every week leading up to Christmas one member of the family would visit the hospital with small gifts for the kids and distribute them. That sparked a new tradition. We were all going to donate a sum of money to a charity in the name of one of the kids. It's been two weeks so far.

Alice had apparently already shopped for everything needed. My own shopping trip would have to happen soon.

::::

I rushed into the main house, trying to shake off the look of horror I had. Esme and Carlisle, I could hear, were in the study.

May was sitting at the piano, playing around with some keys, while Edward lounged on the sofa, reading Great Expectations. He looked up as I enter, a look of confusion flickered in his eyes.

Before he could ask anything Daniel rushed in behind me not hiding the cringe. Edward mirrored his expression as he read Daniel's thoughts.

"Ew! It's Just like when they had just married." he commented with a shudder.

May finally turned to us, as Daniel and I took up seats close to the fireplace, along with Edward.

"Who were what?" May asked as she looked at Edward, but I answered.

"I just finished a session of hormone infusion with Rose. She and Emmett didn't even give me the chance to get out of the room before going at it!" I proclaimed with a cringe.

Her eyes widened marginally.

"Al and Jazz ran out the house so fast I swear they were running ok Jane or something." Daniel chuckled, along with everyone else.

"They didn't even warn us." I sighed in fake sadness.

"You only have yourself to blame. You gave them another reason to act horny because of your experiment." Edward chuckled As he went back to his reading. I stuck my tongue out at him, hoping that he'd see it through the mind of May or Daniel. His grin told me he did.

May went back to playing and not long after Daniel stood and went to sit beside her at the piano. She tense for a bit but then a sigh escaped her lips and she continued to play.

Realizing that I was the only one not doing something productive I ghosted over to the book shelf, took up a random book and joined Edward on the sofa. He smiled up at me for a millisecond then shifted a bit to give me space. I promptly kicked off my Vans and placed my feet on his lap.

He looked up at me in feigned annoyance then he rested one arm on my leg and continued to read. I did the same, smiling with I realized I had picked up a pop culture novel instead of a classic, which was what I'd prefer. Surprisingly though, I was enjoying the book. Looking back to the cover I saw it was called _Hex Hall_. I had a feeling that this belonged to Alice.

As the music May played continued and filled the air with soothing collaborations of tunes, I felt my eyes close and with a small flick of the wrist the book was back in place on the book case.

May's music was by far the best that I've heard. Since I was human at the time I was unsure of whether Edward played this well.

The tune faded out gracefully, letting the silence again take claim.

Esme and Carlisle came down the stairs smiling broadly.

"That was beautiful May. I can't place the tune though. Did you write it?" Esme asked as she passed them and went to sit in the love seat beside Carlisle.

May smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, "Thanks Esme."

"What's the matter May?" I asked removing my legs from under Edward's arm to sit forward.

May frowned and shook her head, turning back to the music sheet, "Yeah...but I think I wrote before the change. The tunes been in my head from the inception. It's probably the only thing I remember clearly."

"That explains all the humming that goes on in your head..." Edward mused with a smirk.

"But I don't even remember writing them. It's only the sounds and arrangements. Why am I only remembering music?" May fussed with a pout.

"Would you allow me access to your memories? Maybe I can be of assistance." Daniel said, a look of urgency on his face.

"Sure, why not?" May shrugged then grabbed his arm and they both ran out of the house.

"Why did they leave?" Esme asked with a frown. I was wondering the same thing. We all wanted to know as much about May's past.

"May would rather know everything before she tells us. She's afraid of what Daniel might find. That's why she held off him reading her until now." Edward explained as he too looked after the pair.

"Afraid of what?" I asked, joining in on the conversation.

"I believe she thinks that her past will change our views on her. Her self-doubt is holding strong." Carlisle said with sad smile on his face.

Edward nodded, "It is. It won't influence our relationship with her, she knows that. But she still has doubts. She's afraid of abandonment."

"Because of both her parents' deaths and her grandmother..." Esme whispered.

"We can't change her way of thinking just by saying we won't abandon her. Words mean little. We have to show her how much she's become a part of this family." I said with conviction.

"And that we will..." Carlisle smiled. A few moments later he excused himself and went back to his study.

Esme told us about the evening Carlisle had planned for them - night out on the town and a short hunting trip. They'd be away for a few days, she claimed with a sly grin.

Bree and Fred were in Alaska visiting Riley and Tanya, they'd be back with our extended cousins in a week. Rose and Emmett were indisposed at the moment, which meant so were Alice and Jasper, who were trying to avoid Rose and Em's...endeavors.

That left the four single individuals of the family up to their own demise for the next few days. Thankfully I was included in that group. Since May was still uncomfortable around humans we couldn't go into town. Getting her on a plane to get to Wyoming was enough trouble.

So that left one last thing...

"Movie Night!" I exclaimed as I hopped off of the sofa and ran to the media room to set up. Edward strolled in a while after and plopped down in one of the theater chairs.

"Any requests." I asked as I held up some DVDs for him to see my choices.

He cracked a smile before walking over to join me. He rubbed his chin while looking over the ones I'd chosen, then with a wide grin he picked out the funniest of the lot, 'Paul'.

He quickly inserted the movie into the player and we occupied seats beside each other. His closeness was making me warm all over but I couldn't bring myself to move away from him. The movie started and we remained silent.

Sometime during the first quarter we had both shifted our positions so that our shoulders were touching. Even through the layer of cloth both our sweaters provided I could still feel that familiar electric pull. I had felt it with Daniel the first time I met him, but this-whatever this feeling was with Edward was by far stronger. I'd thought that the pull I had to Daniel was strong but only now did I realize that it was only because of the vampirism that I felt the intensity more. Now that Daniel had found his true mate, the pull had dissipated.

But this realization didn't help my sanity one bit. This only meant that whatever attachment I had to Edward as a human, that unhealthy infatuation had crossed over to my eternal life. I was royally fucked.

Even if he reciprocated my feelings, the trust I had given him all those years ago was gone and I wasn't sure I could fully trust him again. A part of me hoped that he still loved me. A big part of me.

When I was back to focusing on the movie it was half way through and I suddenly started giggling at the memory from so long ago.

Edward turned to look at me, clear confusion on his face.

"Ignore me. I'm just remembering something from before my change." I giggled again.

"What?" he pouted.

Damn it, I couldn't resist that face.

"A few months before Victoria came for me, I went to the movies with Jake and Mike. It just so happened that I had to sit between the two and suffer through one of the worst action films in existence. Anyways...sometime during the movie Mike and Jake made their move...not very subtle either. They both put their arms on my armrest and turned their hand up. I think they were waiting for me to make my choice. I remember looking at their hands like they were iron vises from hell...waiting for the unsuspecting victim to make the mistake of placing their hand there..." I laughed a little louder at the confession.

"So who did you choose?" he asked. This made me look up at him quickly. His eyes were filled with mirth. But I was focused on how close our faces were. Neither of us made an effort to move.

"Neither...Mike got sick before I could stroke his ego." I chuckled lowly.

Edward grinned mischievously, "His loss."

"Indeed..." I whispered.

A moment of silence passed and we were still looking at each other. Being so close give me full view of his perfect face. We were both caught up in the moment and neither one of us seemed to care. I looked into his eyes while leaning my head onto his shoulder, keeping our eyes locked. A brief flicker of shock passed through his eyes before he grinned his signature crocked grin.

"You know. I never noticed the green flecks in your eyes..." I blurted out suddenly.

He chuckled in response, "It's the color of my human eyes. You can see it in every vampire eyes. But it's more noticeable in our amber eyes. Yours seem more natural than the rest of us because of the chocolate brown flecks. They looked almost light brown in the sun..." he mused. He seemed lost in his thoughts now.

"Hm...So...you look into my eyes a lot then..." I chuckled then turned back to the movie, still resting my head on his shoulders.

"Yes...you can't blame me though. My attention always moved towards you. No matter how much I try to not seem like a stalker."

I laughed a bit louder at that, "Edward you used to climb into my bedroom to watch me sleep...I think it's a bit too late for you worry about stalking."

He laughed with me, "True. You looked so peaceful when you slept. I must admit, hearing you talk in your sleep was one of the many pleasures of knowing you."

I sighed but remained silent. The movie ended but we didn't move to put in another. I refused to move and since Edward didn't seem to want to move either I moved closer towards him.

"Bella..."

"Yes, Edward?"

"I'm sorry. For the hurt I put you through. For leaving you. I'm sorry that this was the life you were cursed wit-"

I straightened up immediately and glared at him, "Edward, shut up! I love my life and I regret none of my choices. You need to start doing that. Yes, you were a complete asshole for leaving me and yes, I did hurt. But you know what? I grew a pair and went on with my life. Like you asked. Your leaving was one of the best things you could have done for me. We met when I was still young and naive and believed that love can conquer all. I needed a healthy dose of reality and your leaving gave me that. I learnt how to fight my own battles and stand firmly on my own two feet. Victoria helped of course but she was so broken up over James that didn't last long. I made my choice Edward and you made yours. It makes no since dwelling on those painful days. But I accept your apology. Whatever reason you left, and I know it wasn't because of people noticing the no aging thing, you did it because you believed it was the right thing to do, for both of us. Now, stop wallowing and accept life."

I inhaled quickly out of habit and continued to start at him for a response.

"Bella, I wasn't honest with you that day. I made the family leave. I was so convinced that leaving you was the best thing for you. I turned out to be right. But that decision almost tore the family apart. Alice and Jasper went off looking for information on her past, Rose and Emmett fought all the time and Esme and Carlisle couldn't cope with the loss of their daughter, even though they continued to smile for our sakes. I knew better. And I couldn't handle the pain I was causing them. They would look at me and see you. And that only hurt them more. So I left. I went looking for Victoria but somehow I ended up in South America. But all the time she was in Seattle. I tried my best to not go back to Forks looking for you. But after a decade I went back. But you weren't there. I saw from Charlie's thoughts that you moved to Jacksonville and how happy you were. That's the only thing that kept me from provoking the Volturi. Instead I went back to the family and we moved to Europe."

"Provoke the Volturi? Idiot I thought I told you to not even think about doing that." I go glared and hit him on the forehead, "Why would you even contemplate suicide?"

He stayed silent for a while and he ran a hand through his hair. Slowly turning his gaze to me, I saw the pain, the familiar excruciating pain that I had endured when he left, only now it was clear that him leaving wasn't as easy as he made it look that day in the forest behind Charlie's house.

"Bella I couldn't live in a world where you didn't exist anymore. I was contemplating going to Italy just before I saw you that day in the cafeteria. Then again when you said Daniel was your mate." he closed his eyes and turned his head away from me.

And with that I made my decision. I touched his cheek with one hand while turning his face to look at me. When he didn't open his eyes I leaned in and lightly brushed his eyelids with my fingers, he opened his eyes immediately. He looked like he was burning from the inside out. He had never let go of his regret on leaving me and it only made the pain worst. If he were human that sort of turmoil would have led him to severe depression or worst, suicide.

"Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen, you be honest with me you hear?" I demanded urgently.

He gave a confused nod.

"Are you still in love with me?"

He didn't waste time as he answered, "I have never stopped loving you Bella. And I don't think I ever will." he frowned.

But, I grinned and did what I had wanted to do for weeks. I pulled him closer and kissed him urgently. He frozen for a second but then he pulled me onto his lap and kissed me just as hungrily as I was kissing him.

It felt like all the nerve endings in my body was on fire. All coherent thoughts forgotten. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pushed myself closer to him. He in turn grabbed my waist and the back of my neck, running his hand through my hair. A hiss of pleasure escaped my lips and with a flash of movement I was straddling him. He released a snarl of his own. I smiled against his lips, then ran my tongue along his bottom lip. I felt his tongue probe at my lips for access, so I granted it. Our tongues danced together, perfectly in sync. I growled when his hand on my back skimmed under my sweater and began caressing the bare skin of my back. This time it was his turn to smile against our joined lips.

Just when I was about to pull my sweater off entirely, a gasp was heard from the doorway.

We reluctantly pulled away from each other to look towards the doorway and saw Esme standing frozen in place with her hand over her mouth.

"Hi." Edward and I said at the same time.

"I...uh...Oh dear...I'm just...going...to...bye!" she laughed before disappearing.

I looked at Edward to see an embarrassed expression on his face. He looked at me through his lashes. I then realized that Edward was still younger than me, not in the literal term, I was probably the only girl he had ever had a semi-physical relationship with, and since Esme never caught us making out, he didn't know how to react to it.

But when I started laughing he joined me soon after.

"She came to tell us that she and Carlisle are leaving now. But then she saw us and thought that she was dreaming or in a trance." he chuckled.

We heard Esme's rushed words upstairs as she told Carlisle, and then light footsteps telling us that someone was running.

Before Carlisle entered I was already standing by the television inserting another DVD and Edward was reading a DVD case in boredom.

Carlisle rushed in and then looked at us suspiciously. Esme followed suit but she was glaring at Carlisle instead of paying attention to us.

"Hello Carlisle..." Edward greeted casually, too casually. Come on man, that's only going to make him more suspicious.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes at him and I imagined them exchanging some strong words. Edward smirked for a brief second then Carlisle's eyes bulged and shot to me. I sent him a sly smile and wink then sat beside Edward. He looked back at Edward.

"Would you like us to show you?" Edward asked Carlisle with a wide mischievous grin, I giggled at that, realizing what Carlisle must have asked.

"No, I'll survive. I just hope you two know what you're doing. I don't want anyone getting hurt." Carlisle said looking mostly at Edward.

"Bella..." Esme said quietly, "What about Daniel?"

Edward stiffened at that. But I smiled, "Our relationship was mostly physical. Besides, he'd be happier with Marisa."

Esme frowned and was about to ask something else but Edward answered, "They were never married Esme..."

This conversation was dampening my mood.

"You two go enjoy your weekend. When you get back we'll have a family meeting." Edward suggested.

"You too, enjoy yourselves as well." Carlisle said sighing and pulled Esme out of the room. several minutes later and Edward and I were the only ones in the house and we immediately went back to where we where before Esme's interruption.

:::::::::

* * *

Ha! I uploaded. So they kissed! You like? I figured I should give you guys something spicy for waiting so long. Next chapter is how Daniel and the rest of the family will respond to Edward and Bella's secret make out sessions and stolen kisses. Lol.

Review please.


	11. Home is where the heart is

**_O.o….AHAHAHAHA! I finally get to get back to my pretend lives, here on Fanfiction. Gahh I've missed this place. And yes, in my mind, it's an actual 'place'. Just so you know, I come here on a hippogriff, a purple and green one. Moving on. To those of you who reviewed and I did not reply to, I'm sorry. I was probably in one of my bitch modes and/or didn't have time to reply. But so sorry and many thank you's. *_*_**

**_No more hold up. ENJOY!_**

**Chapter 11**

**Third POV**

Christmas morning in a house filled with vampires was spent like any other - gift exchanging. Bella sat on the arm of the chair that Riley and Tanya occupied. The Denali clan had decided, through Riley's insistence, to spend the holidays with the Cullens.

Tanya bursted out laughing when she saw the gift that Riley had received from Bella, a box of edible tongs.

Riley grumbled and pushed Bella off the arm, making her fall flat on her ass, "When will these eccentric gift-giving stop?"

Bella was on her feet instantly, slapping him over the head, "Be thankful you prude! If anyone knows what will make your relationship better, it should be me. You're mate's a succubus, and if you have forgotten, so am I! Besides, that's just the gag gift." She grinned and adjusted her dress. She padded over to the large Christmas tree and pulled out a medium sized package, then moved to hand it to Riley. She went about handing gifts to everyone, and went back to sitting on the arm of his chair.

"Bella…" Riley exhaled loudly as he turned the old book in his hand, "Where did you find this?"

"What did you think I was doing in Forks exactly? I knew you hadn't been back since you were changed, so I decided to do some snooping. Your parents put everything in storage and with my amazing manipulation skills I managed to get of few things out for you. You like?"

"If I could cry…" he smiled happily at her and went back to turning through the pages of the photo album.

"Oh my, you were such a cute baby…" Tanya gushed, grabbing the album from him, "Kate, look how cute he was…"

Riley took the opportunity to pull Bella into a hug, "I missed you sis."

"Of course you did." Bella laughed patting his back.

Most of the gifts were already exchanged, hugs and punches thrown appropriately. May had moved to sit at the piano, idly playing various Christmas carols as Kate belted out the words with joy.

Bella positioned herself between Fred and Riley, hooking her arms with them. Emmett and Jasper were still her brothers, but she'd spent more time with the two gorgeous blonds and she'd come to see them as her true brothers. They hadn't been together as siblings for a long time and she needed her time with them, away from mates.

She rested her head on Riley's shoulder, smiling when she caught Edward's glance. They exchanged grins then went back to chatting with the others. It hadn't been that long ago that they had told the family they were together again, right after Daniel had pulled May into a amorous embrace and laid one on her.

Carlisle cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention, "I'd like to saw a few words. First to my dearest friends, the Denali's, welcome to our home and we look forward to seeing more of you in the future. Just as you have welcomed new members, Riley, Laurent and Garrett, I have been given the pleasure of finding back my daughter Bella and by gaining a few more additions. Today, we stand as a family and we will stay that way until the end of…never." He chuckled, "Esme and I, we'd never given much thought to having such a large family, but now, I can't see my existence being any different. To my new daughters, Bella, Bree and May…" he said as he handed each female a small velvet box, "You three symbolize what it means to be strong modernized women. These are just necklaces, but it is a part of being a Cullen. You don't need these symbols to show how much we all love you, but as a part of this family, it is your right to wear these with pride."

The three girls opened the boxes at the same time, and were greeted with the sight of three unique pieces of jewelry, encrusted with the Cullen crest. Each was held by platinum chains and the crest itself was engraved onto different gems, Bella's a sapphire, Bree's a jade and May's a garnet. Each the favorite gem of the female that received them. Their mates assisted them in clasping the necklaces around their necks and remained beside them as Carlisle continued.

"Fred and Daniel, you two devils. You've caused as much trouble as Emmett and Jasper in the short time that you've been here, but like the girls, having you two in my family has made this feel complete. Daniel, who would have known, all those centuries ago, that we'd end up here together, as family members. And Fred, don't think I've forgotten about that magazine you left in my room. Esme still believes it belongs to me…" Carlisle glared playfully.

"I truly have no idea what you're talking about." Fred said innocently, winking at Esme.

"These are for you two, were them with pride, knowing that we are a united front."

The guys collected the boxes and found two cuffs, each unique it its own right, but yet matching their mates' with the similar gems encrusted around the crests. And as before, their mates (Bree and May) helped them put it on.

Bella examined the crest, smiling when she noticed the small but noticeable swan figure to the top right hand corner of the lion, "Carlisle, you merged my family crest with yours."

"That I did. Now we really are an extended family. I plan on making similar changes to all our crests. Find information of all our families and add elements to each individual crest." He smiled, his eyes shining with hope as he looked at each member of his family.

Eleazor observed his friends jubilance and found his own shining through as he looked at the three Denali sisters and their mates, then smiled down at his own. Carmen didn't need to look up to know that he was beaming at her; she felt it, like she always did.

Alice squealed in delight, "Oh Carlisle, imagine the information we could compile on all our families. This way we'd never forget where we came from." She grinned. She of all the members knew how difficult it was to not know where you came from. However, there were plus sides to this. Her dark background was proof. But it only proved that no matter where you came from, it did not in any way influence where you were going.

Jasper was having a hard time keeping himself from jumping on a table and dancing with all the joy he felt from his family and friends. But he didn't complain. He hadn't felt this sort of joy in a long time. The past eighty years were the hardest. With Edward's self-loathing and the family being broken of the absence of Bella, holidays were always dreaded. He found himself beaming at Bella, who caught his grin, she mirrored it and lizard spocked. This made him laugh outright. Their appreciation for all things Alien, including Star Trek and Star Wars, was one way they had bonded since her return. Emmett always commented on the poor quality of the CGI or some other absurd excuse for 'dissing' the movies instead of laying back and enjoying it.

No one paid his chuckle any attention though. He'd been laughing a lot lately and everyone knew it was due to all the excitement that came with Isabella Marie Swan.

His smile was cut short by a sudden spike in sadness. He followed the emotion and found its lone owner seated at the piano, still playing Christmas carols. He patted Alice's back, a gesture telling her he wish to stand, Alice smiled and followed his gaze. With a quick nod she was off his lap and bouncing towards Bree.

Jasper sat beside May on the piano bench, remaining silent. She didn't look up to him as she closed her eyes briefly, letting the song come to a peaceful close.

"Shall we take a walk?" Jasper asked softly. When May nodded, he stood and offered her a hand. The two left the house, May's arm intertwined with Jasper's, quietly, seemingly unnoticed by the other vampires.

Daniel looked at the pair sitting at the piano, a worried expression crossed his face, then frowned when he saw them leave. He wasn't jealous, not in the slightest. Jasper was a great man and excellent older mentor for any female. He'd seen how well Jasper was with Bella and trusted him completely with his mate. However, that didn't stop his worry. If he knew Jasper as well as he hoped, then something was wrong with May, which led Jasper over there. He wanted to intervene, but decided against it. If May wanted to speak to him about it, she would and it was well known that Jasper, being who he was, was the better person for the job of comforting May in whatever turmoil she was experiencing. Then Daniel would be able to step in. An older brother figure would be best.

Moving his gaze away from May and Jasper retreating figures, he caught Edward's stare. Edward nodded to him, confirming and agreeing with his line of thought. The two males' relationship would have turned disastrous if things didn't go the way it went. It scared them though, how easy the transition from one male companion to another was for Bella. The fact that she was a succubus didn't help anything either.

Daniel only worried because Bella was his companion for several decades, he knew she was impulsive and didn't forgive easily. Their relationship now was complicated. They couldn't compare each other to siblings, more like extremely close friends. They knew each other so well that they never had to say anything to each other. It was easy. And that was why they would never work. Bella was passionate and high-tempered, she loved to argue, and at the very least she liked challenges. Daniel didn't provide that. His relationship with her was easy as air, they grew so comfortable with each other that eventually all spark was gone. Then there was the fact that their true mates stepped into the picture at the most opportune time.

Daniel didn't have to read minds to know that Bella was on the same train of thought as him. The knowing smirk she gave him told him this. With a shake of his head, Daniel sent a thought to Edward, "**_Good luck! Heaven knows you need it._****"**

Edward tried his best not to smile outright. But as he looked at Bella, he had a hard time doing so. The woman before him could do her worst to him and he wouldn't complain. He was too happy at the fact that she barely batted an eyelash when she accepted him back in her life. She had given him an epic lecture of how she really felt about him leaving her and how she'd react if he even thought about doing it again. Let it be known that severing a few of his appendages and hiding them across the world was involved in her stern threats.

He knew she had changed, he expected it. Age and time always had its way of giving people different perspectives on life. He loved her no matter how different she was from human Bella. She was a refined woman now, not a scared or impulsive teenager. Well, maybe she was a bit impulsive, but she made it work for her. He did frown, however, when the thought of all her experience came to mind. She was younger in vampire years than him, yet she'd experienced far more than he did. What took him over a hundred years to experience she had in less than a few decades and she still possessed certain knowledge he didn't.

He fidgeted involuntarily when he thought of all her sexual experience and how that trumped his 'no' experience. When the time came, how would he even fathom satisfying her? Now he felt like a ridiculous teenage boy. They had only officially been together a few weeks and he was already thinking about sex.

The poor bloke didn't realize that _that _was almost ALWAYS on Bella's mind. She was a succubus after all. She knew though that she'd have to give Edward time to figure out a few things before she could jump him. He'd be too self-conscious for them to have a proper physical relationship. She'd give him time though. Her impulses and libido would HAVE to wait.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::_Somewhere among trees_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::

Jasper guided May to an opening in the forest surrounding their estate. When their arms were loose of each other, May immediately climbed a tree and perched on one of the branches. She could easily see the highway a few miles away. Swinging her legs over to get a comfortable seat her emotions let loose like wild fire. Jasper steadied himself against a tree as her heavy emotions seemed to seep into his veins. He felt sorrow, pain, regret and a familiar lingering feeling of abandonment.

May, like Alice, didn't remember much about her human life. She didn't even remember the vampire attack that resulted in her change. The coven of vampires had yet to figure out how she ended up in the forest to begin with. But May always had a feeling that she was left on her own as a human. She couldn't place the emotion of abandonment to any memory, but she always just knew that before her change, her life was in shambles.

Marisa Wilson, was all they knew about her. It was the name she'd given Edward on her 'hypothetical' death bed. They hadn't gathered much information on her in Forks. The hospital had no records of her being born in Forks, which meant she was from out of town. That didn't help the cause much.

The only link she had to her human life came through music. It was so easy to her. She never had to think when she played. And it always, no matter what problem she had to face, brought her peace. However, it also brought her memories, or snippets of memories. As she'd played 'We three kings' a moment ago, the image of a face flashed before her eyes. A familiar yet foreign face, of a small boy — a chubby and mischievous looking boy who looked around twelve or thirteen, with perfect sky blue eyes and messy blonde hair that fell in his eyes. She felt a feeling of warmth overflow her as she replayed the image in her mind. The boy was somehow special to her, he meant everything to her. Then like always with these memories, a feeling of lost overwhelmed her.

Jasper was up the tree perched on the branch beside the one she was on immediately. He lightly touched her shoulders but didn't influence her emotion in anyway. He knew if she was to recover from these feelings, then she'd have to do so on her own terms.

"I'm sorry, it's Christmas and I'm here messing with your mellow." May sniffed, slightly peeved that she couldn't cry outwardly.

"There's no reason for you to be sorry. We're a family now, remember. And this is what families do. We help each other when it is needed." Jasper said softly and squeezed her shoulders lightly.

May giggled then, "You sound like a Disney character."

He rolled his eyes at her, but his expression remained indulgent and open.

They stayed silent for a while, until May decided she'd better start talking, "I saw a face. A memory I think. Of this kid. He means something…no…he means a lot to me. But I just can't…I can't even remember his name. I have someone out there Jasper, someone important to me and I can't remember him. I'm a…a terri-"

Jasper cut her off before she could say anything else, "Marisa, you are in no way terrible, so don't you dare say that. You know if it was Bella sitting her she'd hit you over the head…" his voice was light but a hint of annoyance was evident. He absolutely hated when people who were perfectly fine thought they were not. It wasn't an angry hatred, more of irritation. People who needed constant reassurance were not tolerated. But he knew May was not so. This is why he wouldn't allow her to become that way.

May ducked her head a bit sheepishly, "Yeah, you're right. It's just, I feel so…I don't know how I feel…" she muttered.

"I do." Jasper smirked and winked, "It's understandable how you feel May. Not knowing where you came from can be scary for anyone, especially vampires, with our heightened emotions. You feel loss, because there is someone out there who you cared for yet you don't know how to find them. I'm guessing exasperation will come soon enough since you're a vampire with no limits yet you can't find one simple human. Sorrow, for not fully knowing someone who appears to be important to you. The emotion that I can't place is the abandonment."

May's frowned deepened, she released a half-angry huff and closed her eyes, "I can't either. I just have this annoying feeling that I was alone before my change. Like, I had no one to turn to. And now with this face in my head, I feel more lost. In one hand, I remember someone important to me, in the other this feeling of not having anyone. It confusing and downright fucked up."

Jasper pressed his lips, then let his gaze move from May's face to the highway, "That is confusing. There was only a face then? No names?"

She shook her head, "No names…" she sighed.

"No names…" Jasper repeated his eyes narrowing a fraction, he then turned to May, "May, you know we all care for you right? You know we'd all lay our lives down for you?"

May looked shocked that he thought he had to speak those words out loud, "Of course Jasper and I'd do the same for you guys."

Jasper nodded, "And you do know that you are one lucky little newborn for finding your mate so soon, right?"

May wanted to blush so badly, but this ridiculous new body wouldn't allow it. She nodded, hiding her sheepish grin as she looked away.

"Good. Focus on those thoughts whenever those memories come flooding back. Remember, whenever there's something bothering you, you have a house full of vampires to share your problems with."

May smiled then turned back to face him, "I know. Well, maybe not Emmett, he's too much of a trouble maker."

Jasper chuckled but shook his head, "Actually, Emmett would be the best person, besides myself," he winked, "to turn to if you need an older sibling. He had a few as a human, three were younger than him. So he'd know exactly how to deal with any problems you may have."

Her eyes widened at the new information, but she nodded and smiled. She really was one lucky little newborn.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::Mid afternoon::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"EMMETT, JAKE, STOP PLOTTING!" Angela shouted, she smacked Jake over the head, then shoved him out of the chair he was sitting in. She then moved to sit in front of the screen. She had video called them to wish them a Happy Christmas and somehow Jacob and Emmett and began plotting some 'epic prank' to pull. The entire clan of vampires, sans Jasper and May, were piled in the media room, to receive the call. Even the Denali's had taken up seats. Emmett had tinkered about the large flat screen to allow the call.

"You know Jake, I have half a mind to let Leah knock some maturity into you." Angela continued to threaten her husband. The vampires chuckled as they heard Jake in the background.

_'Psh, yeah…'cause I'm soooo scared of the mean she-wolf…HUFF! Leah get off me!"_

"Add a punch in for me Leah." Bella shouted, knowing that Leah would hear her.

_'My pleasure Bella.' _Leah replied back with a maniacal laugh.

Angela just shook her head and turned about from the wolves, she inched closer to the thirteen inch computer screen, then gasped, "RILEY! RILEY BIERS? YOU'RE A FREAKING VAMPIRE?"

Riley steeled, then twisted his neck to observed the 'human' in front of him, "HOLY CRAP! LITTLE ANGEL! THIS IS TOO FREAKY!" he jumped out of the chair and was about to go hug the TV then he remembered his sanity and returned to his seat.

"Definitely freaky. You two know each other?" Bella commented, her faced screwed up in confusion.

"We're related. Angela's my cousin."

"FUCK!" several of the media room occupants cursed loudly, only to be severely reprimanded by Esme.

"How? What? Huh?" Bree exclaimed, scratching her head in frustration, "But, isn't Ang a skinwalker?"

"I am, but I only figured that out when I was twenty one. Riley, I thought you were dead. After all these years. You went missing. Never found a body, I knew if you were alive you would have found your way back home…now I know why you never did."

Riley was too awestricken to say much. But then Jake's face popped into the screen, "You're related to a vampire?"

Ang hit him on the shoulder, telling him to move so she could see too, "Yes, you got a problem with them."

"Of course not hun." He pouted and rubbed his shoulder, pretending she'd hit him harder than she did.

"Good." Angela smiled sweetly, "Oh! Riley, I have to see you in person."

Riley perked up at that, "YES! Please!"

"New year's, Jake and Ang and come for New Years, bring the kids. We have so much space here. And I miss cooking." Esme said suddenly, her voice raising a few octaves showing her excitement.

"Erm…"Jake shifted uncomfortably, "What about the newborn?"

"OYE! My name's May." The voice sounded in the doorway. A deep chuckle was heard behind May as she trotted into the room scowling at the face on the TV, "And I'll have you know, I've been around humans lots in the last few days. I helped feed the homeless too…SO DON'T JUDGE!"

"Okay, alright, jeez…You ain't got to be so aggressive." Jake pouted and resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at the girl. If he hadn't imprinted on Angela, he strongly doubted he'd be able to have such a relationship with vampires. She had knocked him down a few pegs when he'd demanded she not speak to any of them.

At the time of their return to Forks, Angela was working (under disguise) as a nurse at Forks Hospital. She'd come across Carlisle and after several conversations with him, she revealed herself. The strong bond between the skinwalker and the vampires grew from then on and Jacob just had to go with it.

Angela was responsible for the adjustments made to the treaty between the wolves and vampires, much to several of the elders chagrin. But in the end, it benefited the tribe immensely. With the extra funds that the Cullens possessed, they were able to rebuild the high school and community Centre. Of course, Carlisle was responsible for many donations made before their amended treaty, under guise of international sponsors or something of the sort. Now, he could do it openly, in a sense. He'd even trained a few of the doctors in the community.

Jasper and Emmett helped the wolves out with their combat training, and vice versa. They all had something to learn.

"May, Jake was just checking 'cause he has kids." Bella smiled amused at May's lack of tolerance for idiocy or what she thought idiocy was.

May looked embarrassed for a moment, "Oh! Um…my bad." She giggled then bounced over to sit beside Daniel.

"So…You coming?" Riley asked hopefully, he was already at the edge of his seat. Tanya's restricting hand kept him seated.

Jake pretended to think for a while. Then he was suddenly pulled away from the screen, Leah's face popped into view, "Can I come if King Moron doesn't want to? Don't worry, I'll bring Ang…"

Leah eyes widened when she saw Riley, "ERRRMMMEEHHHGAAADDDD! I fucked a vampire!" she exclaimed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::

**Author's note**

**_Cliffhanger is not just a movie with Sylvester Stallon…._**

**_:D….am I wicked for leaving you there?_**

**_Well, I had to. Or I would not have stopped! And let's face it, you don't need such a long ass chapter…._**

**_So…Thoughts?_**

**_Ideas?_**

**_Flames?_**

**_Giggles?_**


End file.
